An Assassin Hiding In Plain Sight
by robtron5000
Summary: After the final battle between Akame and General Esdeath, Akame ends up in the middle of the Emerald forest on Remnant. How will the deadly assassin adapt to the new world. Is it really all that different from her old world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I dont own the rights to Akame Ga Kill! or RWBY, those belong to their respective owners. Please review and follow if you like the story, Im always glad to see people reading my story.**

Akame charged at Esdeath for her Final blow at blinding speeds, but before the sword came in contact Esdeath Smiled to herself.

"Makahadoma," Esdeath shouted as the world around her begin to freeze in time. "This is the second time I've been forced to use my trump. I applaud you." She said to herself, as Akame was frozen. Esdeath raised her sword towards her.

"This was fun," She said as she plunged her sword into Akame's head. Only the sword merely passed through her, doing nothing. "An afterimage?" She was now looking around the battlefield trying to find her. "Where did you go?" Time began to slowly return to normal but Esdeath had yet to find the real Akame.

"Above!" She shouted, she had tried to counter but her reflexes had not been fast enough.

"Eliminate!" Akame had shouted, slashing Esdeath right down her chest with the blade of her Murasame. It was all over for the General in that instant, as Murasame's curse had been inflicted.

"How...Could you break through the Makahadoma?" Esdeath had asked, wondering how she managed to get through her Imperial Arm's trump card. The poison had started spreading from the wound as black lettering wrote itself on her body.

"Your trump card that took Susanoo's life... I was waiting for you to use it," Akame explained, Esdeath realized that she fell right into her trap. "The afterimage you saw was your blood lust. I stabbed your inflated ideal of hunting." Akame's eyes and scars from her trump card had faded, Signaling the end of the fight.

"Mission accomplished," Akame fell to her knees and coughed up blood. Her power came at a price, and the price had to be paid in full. Esdeath had started laughing.

"Where does such strength derive?" Esdeath questioned as blood was still dripping from her chest.

"From all the lives for which I am responsible. Those are what gave me strength." Akame had replied coldly, as she managed to stand up, albeit staggering.

"You plan to continue being dragged down by other's souls?" The general had asked her something that her cold personality could never understand.

"That's right." Akame answered, adding no more to her resolute response. Esdeath started walking past Akame, "I suppose it is time to die." She said passing by her. She was heading over to Tatsumi's dead body. Akame knew what she had planned when she trapped her and Tatsumi together in ice. She hugged his body and smiled, knowing she would die united with the one she had grew to love.

"Tatsumi, I wish that you had been beside me." Esdeath said, imparting her final words before freezing both of their bodies in ice, and shattering into pieces. Akame stood and watched, as the ice around the battle field all shattered and reflected the light of the sun in all directions. But Akame couldn't look for long as she had fallen to the ground, unmoving, unbreathing. Her trump card had taken too much of a toll on her body, but such was the way of the demon sword.

Najenda had been watching the fight, knowing that Akame had to be the one to end it. Akame had done her part, now was the time for hers. The task of liberating the Imperial Capital and the surround land. She was very sad that her subordinate and friend was dead, and she could only hope that she would be treated well in the afterlife. But she had also couldn't have been more proud.

Akame had woken up, but when she looked around, she didn't recognize where she was. She stood up and looked around, but all she was was forest. Last she remembered, she was watching Esdeath die in the Imperial Capital. She felt her side to make sure her sword had still been there, but she noticed the red scars on her body were there, although faded. She would have to figure out where she is. Before she could do anything though, she sensed the presence of blood lust. Black wolf-like creatures had began to come out from the trees around her, growling and snarling.

Akame put her hand on her sword, as soon as the first wolf had attacked she quick drew her sword and slashed all around in an instant and re-sheathed it. A second later all the wolves around had been sliced apart in an instant. She watched as their bodies faded into black dust in the wind, leaving no trace behind. There goes her idea of eating them, too bad since she was already starting to feel hungry. But she wouldn't find food just standing around.

Ozpin was standing on the cliff edge looking at his tablets screen, watching the newly formed duos make their way towards the other end of the forest. But his cameras had cut to a girl he had never seen before, he watched as she cut down at least 10 beowolves in an instant. How had see only been seen by the cameras now? He had them all over the forest, her presence would've been known the instant she entered. It seems he would have to keep an eye on this girl.

"This way, its this way, yea. No, wait its this way? Ok its official, we passed it," Weiss said as she wandered back and forth. pointing in various directions. Ruby finally had enough of it as she stood up and faced her white haired teammate.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we are going?" Ruby asked her,slightly annoyed.

"Because I know exactly where we are going. We're going to the...uh.. Forest Temple," Weiss stated with hesitation, Ruby groaned at her response. "Hey you don't know where we are either." Weiss said accusingly.

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby said, audibly agitated at the hostility Weiss has given her so far.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss said raising her voice at the petite girl.

"It means..." Ruby had started, before getting cut off by the sound of fighting and grimm close by. "Weiss do you hear that?"

"Hear what, I don't hear anything but you complaining." Weiss stated, oblivious to the sounds of fighting. Ruby groaned again.

"It sounds like a student nearby, Ohh maybe its Yang, come on lets check it out." Ruby explained before taking off in the direction of the noises. Weiss was about to say something, but she too had finally heard the noises. She took off after Ruby, not wanting to get left behind by her again.

By the time Weiss had caught up to Ruby, she had been hiding behind a tree watching the girl who was fighting. The sheer skill and power she was displaying was like nothing they had seen in person. She was hacking the Grimm that stood in her way apart like butter. Not even Ursai fared better, and they were know to be resilient. They watched silently in awe as she finished up the last of the creatures. Ruby was about to show herself to talk to her but they had lost sight of her.

"Weiss where did she go..." Ruby had said before getting cut off by the sound of Weiss gasping. The girl they had been watching was behind Weiss, with her blade close to her neck. Ruby hadn't seen anyone move so fast before, she doubted that even she could do that with her semblance. She unfurled her scythe and turned to face her, ready to strike.

"Who are you, why are you watching me? Speak before I kill your ally here." The raven haired girl spoke, with a voice as cold as ice.

"Woah easy, strange girl with a katana,. we are just students. We are here t-t-training, yea. Please we aren't here to hurt you." Ruby answered. "My names Ruby, and hers is Weiss. Just let her go please." Ruby begged the stranger, Akame lowered her weapon and sheathed it. Weiss rushed over to Ruby's side as they kept theirs eyes on the girl.

"My apologies, Its just the people who follow me usually want to kill me." Akame explained. She started walking away before getting interrupted by Ruby.

"So are you a student here too? We didn't see you at the launch pads." Ruby asked, what other reason would she be in the forest here. Akame just looked at her confused, because of course she hadn't know what they are talking about. Ruby had taken her confused look as a no, "Well if you aren't a student, why are you in the forest?"

"Im not sure, I was fighting a tough battle, and after it was over I Woke up here. You guys wouldn't happen to know where the Imperial capital is, would you?" Akame had asked. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other awkwardly. 'What was she talking about' the thought crossed both their minds.

"Uhh noooo, but uh if you come with us we can take you to our school, maybe someone there would know?" Ruby said, offering assistance the the lost girl. Weiss pulled her off to the side, "Are you crazy? She already threatened to kill me once!" Weiss whispered in her ear angrily.

"Oh come on Weiss, she said sorry, plus we did look pretty suspicious watching her, she was just scared." Ruby tried to reassure her partner, although Weiss was still skeptical. But nothing was going to change The red cloaked girl's mind. Akame simply nodded in response.

"There are sounds of battle coming from that direction, there must be others there." Akame said, heading in the direction she was talking about. Ruby and Weiss decided to follow her, but they didn't hear fighting.

Yang and Blake had made it to the temple unharmed. They were taking a look at the "relics," a bunch of chess pieces were lined up on pedestals.

"How about a cute little pony?" the blond had said to her teammate. Blake had smiled and nodded. Now that they had the relic, all they had to do was make it back to the cliff side. Blake noticed that some of the relics had already been taken. She wondered what pairs had already grabbed them. But her train of thought was interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from the forest.

"Some girl is in trouble," Blake said to her partner. They both wondered which of the students they saw would scream like that. They would soon find out, as Jaune was sent flying off the death-stalkers tail towards them, only to collide with Ruby mid air, sending them crashing into a tree. Akame landed safely shortly after. Pyhrra had come running into the clearing being attacked by a death-stalker. Nora rode in on the back of an ursai with Ren running after her, exhausted.

"Can everyone chill out for 1 second before something crazy happens again?!" Yang screamed at everyone, everything had quieted down for a second, before Blake and Akame pointed out Weiss falling out of the sky above them.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss was shouting while falling rapidly from the sky.

"Guys we have to help her..." Before Yang could finish talking Akame had jumped into the extremely high into the air and caught her. They landed safely, but everyone was in awe. She had to have jumped 35 feet into the air from standing position

"Who is this girl? She wasn't there at the launch pads was she?" Blake asked Yang who only shrugged her shoulders. "Yang!"

"Ruby!" Yang responded to her sister, as they proceeded to high five. "Just who is that girl, she fell from the sky just like you right?" Yang questioned her sister. Ruby had simply shrugged.

"Im not quite sure, she isn't a student here, she just woke up in the forest she said. She has no clue how she got there." She explained. Blake overheard the sisters talking, all she could think about was how suspicious this girl was. Nobody just wakes up in a forest like that right?

Ruby noticed that Phyrra was still running from the death-stalker, so she rushed in by herself towards it. Ignoring the sounds of her teammates, she was focused on proving her self to everyone, she would take this beast down. But the death-stalker had other plans, it smacked Ruby away forcing her to drop her weapon. She managed to pick it up, rolling out of the way of the scorpion's tail as it stabbed the ground where she had been laying. Ruby stood up and took off running, but the nevermore they had rode on shot its feathers at the girl, sticking her cape into the ground. She was sure she was doomed, only her eath hadn't come. She opened her eyes to see Weiss reaching out her hand to her, when Ruby stood up, she looked at the death-stalker that was currently stuck in a giant thing of ice. It was struggling to get free.

"Look i know I can be a bit difficult to get along with, but you dont have try and show off all the time. You are doing fine, we just need to work together." Weiss explained to her teammate. It was obvious to Weiss that she was trying to prove herself to her, but now wasn't the time for that. They needed to get back safely

"Everyone has grabbed a relic right? Well, the mission is complete. All we need to do is make it back, he never said he HAD to fight everything." Ruby had told everyone, they all nodded in agreement, even Akame. Yang tossed her a White queen piece for the pedestals.

"I don't know why you are here, but for helping us out. Might as well have something to show for it," Yang told her, giving her a thumbs up before joining up with the rest of the group. Nobody else saw it, but Akame had smiled.

The group could now visibly see the cliff side rendezvous point, the only problem now was the Nevermore had cut them off, perching right in their way.

"Great now what are we going to do?" Yang asked anyone who could hear her, The nevermore screeched at the group of students. The death-stalker had managed to catch up to them. They all knew thay had to keep moving, lest it get them.

But as luck would have it, the sounds of the fighting and grimm attracted another grimm, Only Akame had noticed it in time, but a * headed King Taijitu. It Was aiming for Ruby and Yang, but as it shot its head towards them to attack, Akame Jumped in and sliced the head off. The beast recoiled in pain, Its seven other heads hissing angrily. Ruby and Yang turned quickly, they hadn't even noticed its arrival. They were about to step in to help, but Akame held your arm out in front of them.

"Ill take this one myself, you guys get the other two," Akame said taking her fighting stance.

"But that's a Mutated grimm, hows that even possible? We cant let you fight that thing alone." Yang protested.

"Ill be fine, but you cant leave the other two beasts unattended either." Akame reasoned. "Ive faced much more dangerous," She finished saying, before taking off to fight the grimm. Yang had started to follow but Ruby stopped her.

"She's right Yang, the nevermore and death-stalker are keeping us from leaving. The best way to help her is finish off those two as fast as we can." Ruby assured her sister. Yang knew she was right, but it still felt awful. Ruby smirked, at Yang before taking off to help in the fight, Yang followed shortly.

"Ive always hated snakes," Akame said to herself. As far as she knew of the "grimm" creatures, they were very much like danger beasts. But danger beasts were never a match for imperial arms users. The Taijitu was slithering towards her, but she could tell it was being cautious, it seemed to a lot more intelligent than the other grimm she has come across. It was analyzing her movements, getting one of its heads cut off made it think about its approach. Finally it took its move, striking its head at the girl, only the head didn't reach all the way, when she had gone to block it it snapped its head back. But before she could react further, two of its other heads had attacked from her blind sides. Akame had barely managed to step back in time to dodge. the Two heads crashed into each other forcefully.

Akame reacted quickly and dashed in to strike its heads, But one other head had bolted its head towards her, fangs bared. She was barely able to move out the fangs paths, but the head had still hit her away. With each head being able to act independently, it leaves very little opportunities to attack. The Taijitu didn't leave much for Akame to think, as it went on the offensive once again. The heads took turns attacking one after the others, unrelenting in their strikes. Fortunatly, Akame was way too fast for it to keep up with. She jumped into the air, out of the reach of the giant snake. She came landed behind it and swung her blade at the base of its necks, cutting all 7 heads remaining heads off at once. The beast dropped, the heads hissed one last time before fading away.

Akame started to head back to the others, but as she arrived, she watched as Ruby had finished decapitating the nevermore.

"We did it guys woohoo!" Ruby shouted from the cliff side. But their celebrations were cut short as the screech of another nevermore was heard. The group was too exhausted to take on another grim, especially one of that size. The group braced themselves for battle, but they could barely stand, and were breathing heavily. Akame made it back to the group, she stood in front of them. She turned her head and smiled before taking a stance. The group was shocked when Akame cut herself with her own blade.

Akame fell to her knees as black smoke circled around her, she screamed in agony as the faint red scars on her body grew more vibrant, and her eyes darkened.

"Grief, sorrow, rage, resentment. The Murasame remembers all the lives i've taken. I accept responsibility for all of them," Akame said out loud, as the nevermore closed in. She then jumped at it faster than the eyes could see. With the power of her trump card, the creature stood no chance as she sliced the nevermore in half in one slice. The nevermore's body fell down the ravine out of sight. She landed nearby and sheathed her sword, the form faded. She proceeded to fall down unconscious, the last thing she heard was the others rushing to her aid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I dont own the rights to Akame Ga Kill! or RWBY, those belong to their respective owners.**

"Do you think shes going to be alright?" Akame heard voices around her, muffled, but audible. "Shes going to recover, she just needs some rest." Were they talking about her? The last thing She remembered was activating her Trump card against the second nevermore. She must have passed out afterwards. At least that's better than being dead. Seeing as she couldn't move she decided to get some rest.

"So, Ruby, Weiss, how do you know this girl, Akame was it?" Ozpin asked the two girls.

"Umm we don't really, we kinda just found her in the forest. But she really saved us at the cliff side there. She defeated a 8 headed King Taijitu, which i didn't even know as possible but then she killed a nevermore in one swing of her sword. It was soooo cool." Ruby said getting faster and faster as she got excited. Ruby quickly realized how worked up she got and calmed down.

"Yes, it seems that is the case. Well we are going to postpone the ceremony until tomorrow, so go get some rest you two, you've earned it." Ozpin told the two students they needed respectfully before heading out. Ozpin would have to talk to this girl himself once she wakes up.

Akame finally opened her eyes, she didn't know how long she had been out, as she was still in quite a bit of pain. She looked around, noticing immediately that she seemed to be in a hospital of some sort. The nurse happened to walk by as she sat up in her bed.

"Ahh it seems that you have woken up, we only have a little bit more to check up on before releasing you. But before that the Headmaster would like to have a word with you." The nurse said cheerfully. "Ill call him down here."

"No need miss, I was already heading here to check up on her," Ozpin told her, as he rounded the corner of the door frame. Glynda was right behind looking as stern as always. Ozpin pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hello Akame, if you don't mind me asking, but what brought you into the forest yesterday." Ozpin asked the her, his tone serious. She could tell he wasn't one to mess around with possible threats.

"Ill tell you, but this stays between us for now, no one else hears about this unless necessary," Akame told Ozpin, her face showing no emotion. Ozpin simply smiled, and motioned the nurse out of the room. She bowed slight and obliged, closing the door as she left.

"Im still not sure how I ended up in that forest, but I can tell you about myself. Although you might not like the story," Akame told him, confirming whether or not he still would hear her out. Ozpin simply nodded, signaling her to continue. "I was a member of a faction called Night Raid, we carried out assassinations of corrupt individuals in the capital city," Ozpin's eyes widened, that was certainly something that he didn't expect to hear.

Akame had told him all about the place she had came from, what they had done, and the extent of the deeds she and her group had done. She had taken hours to explain everything. Akame noticed that the blonde haired lady behind him grew more and more, unnerved so to say, from her story. She didnt know if it had to do with her, or the pure corruption of the capital, maybe both. Akame had finally explained what had happened leading up to her waking up in the forest.

"That was quite the story, at first it was a little hard to believe, but far too elaborate to be made up. The fact that you never once wavered in your explanation went a long way to the credibility," Ozpin Explained to her, he knew that even the craziest stories came from somewhere. Glynda decided to speak up after hours of silence.

"In other words, you were assassins of justice?" Glynda question the girl. Akame had heard that phrase before, back when Tatstumi had first joined them. It was a naive way of thinking. Akame put on a cold glare towards the professor.

"No matter how you spin it, we committed murder. There's no justice in something like that. I could die at any moment as retribution for my actions," Akame had told her. The way she said it and the look on her face had managed to frighten Glynda to an extent.

"However true that might be, I have an offer for you, take it or leave, its your choice. But I run this school that train students to fight the evils of this world. I would like to personally offer you a spot here among the students. Im well aware of your abilities being far above even some of the most experienced huntsman we know." Ozpin went on, "But im sure that there will be some value for you to stay. How about it."

Akame thought about it for a second, but realized quickly that we was right. Considering she knew almost nothing of this new place shes in, and with no where to stay, it would be nothing but beneficial to stay. Akame had simply nodded to the white haired professor, who smiled.

"We are holding the ceremony later today, we will announce it later, until then you may look around as you please. Oh and one more thing Do you have a last name for the formality?" Ozpin explained. Akame thought about it for a second, before answering. "Kurome" She answered. Before he could continue, they all heard a loud rumbling noise that seemed like it was shaking the room. Glynda thought that maybe a grim had somehow gotten close to the school, but Ozpin held his arm in front of her. She looked at Akame who had a blank but child like expression on her face. She was hungry.

"If you are able to move, it is lunch time in the cafeteria. The rest of the students are they you may get something to eat." Ozpin told her, smiling at the girl as she started to salivate. She nodded quickly and took off in the direction.

"We haven't even told where it was." Glynda said to herself.

"Considering how fast she went for it, i assume she could smell from here," Ozpin said, very much amused. "This is shaping up to be a very interesting year."

Akame had found the cafeteria quite easily, nothing would stop her from getting her fill. Seeing as she was the last of the students to get there, the cafeteria lady told her to grab as much as she wanted. Little did they know how much she would in fact get. She loaded a massive serving plate, piled high with assorted meats and sides, the workers eyes were wide with surprise.

"Uhh are you sure that's not too much, wouldn't want you to waste a whole lot." One of the workers said to her, only for her to hold out a thumbs up to her.

"Got it." Was all Akame said before walking to the tables. the workers looked at each other and shrugged. Akame was trying to find a place to sit down, when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Akame, over here come sit with us!" Ruby called out to the girl. Akame had taken a seat next to them, as she set the giant plate on the table, it made a loud thud, knocking everyone else plates slightly into the air. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"That's uhh... a big plate you got there." Yang said to her awkwardly, only for Akame to put her arms around it, as to show possession over it. She began to chow down on food. Everyone had been quiet, watching her tear into the meat, hardly stopping. But they all heard a noise of another student in pain, they looked to see rabbit Faunus getting her ears pulled on by a group of boys. They recognized them as some of the other students who took part in the entrance test.

"Ow that hurts, please stop." The girl asked while struggling to get away. "See I told you they were real, what a freak." Cardin said to the other three. Akame had slammed her plate into the table again, bringing the others attention back to her.

"All done," She said, the other's faces dropped. They couldn't believe how fast she ate all that food, it had to weigh almost half her weight. Before they could say anything she stood up and walked over to the group of bullies.

"Unhand her." Akame said sternly. He let go her ears, standing up to face Akame who was glaring daggers at him. "What, are you going to protect the freak? Well, Im not afraid to fight you, even if you are a girl. Probably cant even throw a good punch," Cardin said, as he broke into laughter, his friends following suit. Before they could react, Akame had swung her leg around the ground, tripping Cardin. Has he fell she brought her leg down on him hard, kicking him on the ground. The laughter stopped as they replaced their enjoyment with faces of shock.

Sky was the first to retaliate, but as he threw a punch at her face, she quickly move out of the way, while grabbing his arm and throwing him on the ground behind her. Russel and Dove were about to attack as well, but Glynda had just entered the cafeteria. The two boys had proceeded to leave as if they hadn't been a part of it. The two on the ground did't have much of a choice.

"Thats enough fighting, you will do plenty of that in classes this year. Break it up before I do." Glynda commanded. Akame had gone back to the table she was sitting at before. She was met with a warm reception.

"That was so cool! Those bullies didn't see it coming, im glad someone showed them who's boss." Nora said excitedly. Blake was happy as well, though she didnt show it, there was nothing that she hated more than people like Cardin. She still didn't know how she felt about this girl.

"Corruption like that has to be stopped at the root, cut at the leaves, and they will just grow back," Akame retorted. That quote was something Blake thought about heavily.

"Ohh guys the ceremony is starting soon, we should get going. Akame are you coming too?" Ruby announced.

"Yes, I was also told to be there. Ozpin has something for me apparently." Akame told the red cloaked girl. Ruby silently 'yea'd to herself as they headed to the ceremony.

"Juane Arc, Lie Ren, Pyhrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as, Team JNPR. Led by, Jaune arc." Ozpin announced, Jaune was taken aback by the announcement of team leader.

"Led b-by?" Juane Sputtered out. "Congratulations young man" Ozpin added. Pyhrra playfully punched Jaune in the arm, resulting in knocking him over, the crowd had started laughing.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby rose." Ozpin Continued with the ceremony. Yang gave her younger sister a big hug, much the dismay of Ruby, struggling in her grip.

"And finally Akame Kurome, you retrieved the White Queen piece, seeing as there was an odd number of students team placement would be too problematic. As well as your current skill level, ive decided you would be solo, able to work on joint missions with any team, up to second and third year teams. Congratulations Young ma'am." Ozpin finished his speech, ending the ceremony. Akame bowed respectfully, before walking off stage with the others.

The other teams were surprised by the turnout, they had seen Akame's skill themselves, but a solo team, capable of joining any mission from any year? That was unheard of.

All of the teams had been led to their respective dorm rooms. They came with beds and dressers for each of the students. Each room had a bathroom and closet. Akame's room though had alot more space, seeing as it only had one tenant. She didnt have any belongings to put in it though, so the room was bare. But seeing as it was getting late, she would get some sleep. Classes started tomorrow, she could worry about the small things later.

 **This chapter was a bit shorter, but was more set up for later. I actually have time to write since Ive settled down. So i should hopefully be able to keep up a story for once**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I don't own the rights to either show/manga, those belong to their respective owners. Fanfiction doesnt let me put indents in the story and that bothers me, so if some one knows how let me know please. Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Akame had woken up from her sleep, she still hurt a bit from the other day, but over all felt better. She sat up in her bed, looking at her new room. It was bare, that was to be expected considering she didn't own anything in this world. She got herself out of bed pretty easily to get ready for the day. But before she did anything, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door, and standing on the other side was Ruby.

"Hey-o neighbor, me and my team are still setting up our room next door, but I decided to come pay you a visit?" Ruby said excitedly. "And it's not just to ask you questions or anything I swear." She added quickly.

"Sure come in." Akame motioned with her hand. Ruby walked in and looked around.

"Aren't you going to unpack, maybe decorate the place a bit?" Ruby asked the black haired girl.

"I don't own anything except a pair of clothes and my sword." Akame casually mentioned. Ruby hatched an idea.

"Oooh, we can totally go shopping after class, but wait do you have money? Do I have money, I do have the last allowance from my dad. Anyways, Im sure we can figure it out. How about it?" Ruby asked, after mumbling to her self. Akame thought about it for a second, but Ruby did have a point. If she was going to stay here, she would definitely need more clothes.

"Sure, just come get me when you are ready to go." Akame said nodding her head. Ruby fist pumped out of view, happy that she could show Yang that she could make friends.

"Speaking of your sword, what's it called, can I see it, it looked so cool while you were using it EEEE," Ruby said excitedly, almost too the point of salivating, Akame hesitated for a second, but decided to show it.

"Alright, but you cannot touch it, for your own safety." Akame said fetching her sword. Ruby looked confused, its not like she would her herself, i mean she used weapons all the time. 'Im not 6 or anything.' Ruby thought to herself. Akame unsheathed her sword stopping halfway down the length.

"This sword is known as the Demon-Sword Murasame, "The One-Cut Killer" Akame continued. Ruby hesitated after hearing that, what did she mean by that? "One cut from this blade, sends a deadly toxin that targets your heart directly, killing them within seconds." Akame finished. She looked up at the red cloaked girl seeing a look of shock on her face. But it faded as she started laughing.

"Aha good one Akame, you had me scared there for a second." Ruby said between after laughing a bit more. Akame had laughed a bit too, might as well play it off for now.

"Anyways, I should get back to my dorm, and finish setting up our room, see ya in class." Ruby said, before closing the door to Akame's room.

At the same time in RWBY's dorm

Weiss, Yang, and Blake were busy finishing up the final touches of their room. The Bunk beds were finished, so to speak, and the room looked decent. Yang noticed that Weiss looked a bit worried.

"What's gotcha down Ice Queen," Yang asked nonchalantly, using her "official" nickname they gave her.

"I told you to stop calling me that! But if you must know, I don't know how i feel about that new girl. I mean she even got her own team, and can join 3rd year missions right off the bat." Weiss explained, stating her suspicions about Akame.

"It does seem a bit odd, the way she fought seemed as she had years of experience, and I don't mean combat school experience. She seemed like she was a fully fledged huntsman." Blake added her thoughts as well.

"Yea, but did you see how string she was, I mean she took down a 8 Headed King Taijitu, I didn't even know those existed. And then later a nevermore in one slice, it took all four of use to beat one," Yang said, the more she looked back the stranger it seemed.

"Weren't you and Ruby the ones who found her first, did you happen to see what she was doing in the forest. " Blake asked the heiress, as Ruby wasn't in the room.

"We found her when she was fighting a group of grimm, we were watching from the trees nearby, but she suddenly got behind me, with her blade to my neck. And when i mean suddenly, it seemed like she teleported, we lost sight of her for one second." Weiss explained. Yang furrowed her brow, why hand't Ruby told her that?

"She ended up letting me go after Ruby asked her to, she apologized, but when Ruby asked why she did that so suddenly. She replied with, "Because the people who I normally catch watching me, are trying to kill me" Weiss finished explaining, "Like how strange is that?" That last part had Blake wondering, why would someone like her have enough people after her to warrant such measures?

"Im not sure, but we should be cautious of her, we should investigate. Don't let Ruby know though, so far it seems that shes trying to make friends with her. We don't want her to get mad at us," Yang said to her teammates, as they nodded in agreement. They would have to figure out their plan later, as Yang could hear her sister coming back.

"Alright guys, if our room is looking good, then next we need to talk about classes." Ruby announced as she walked back into their dorm room. "Our first class is at 9:00 with professor Port," She continued, before getting interrupted.

"Did you say 9:00!" Weiss exclaimed. "Yea?"

"Its 8:55 you Dunce! We are going to be late" She yelled, the students in the dorms near by heard her as well. Weiss proceeded to blot out of the room and down the hallways. Followed by her teammates and Team JNPR.

Glynda and Ozpin just watched as the students ran to their first class. Glynda checking her watch as they passed, while Ozpin had smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Everyone finally made it to class with only seconds to spare. They were all panting, ready to sit down after their morning workout. Ruby had noticed Akame had had already been there, but with a plate of food from the cafeteria.

"How did you get to the cafeteria for food, and make it here on time?" Ruby asked the Raven haired girl. She simply shrugged, while having a pancake in her mouth. Ruby just laughed at the situation and sat down next to her, followed by her team. Professor Port had entered the room shortly after the class started.

"Alright class, welcome you first day of classes. I am professor Port, you grimm studies class." Port started his lecture, until he noticed Akame with her plate of food. "Miss Kurome, would you mind throwing that away, there is no eating in class." He asked her.

As if she timed it perfectly, her stomach rumbled loudly, reverberating across the room. She put her arms around the plate, and looked at him coldly. Port raised an eyebrow at the girl, but conceded for today.

"Alright just this once, please do not try and make it a habit." Port told the girl as she continued to eat. Port continued with his "lecture" talking about him in his younger years. It was obvious most of the class wasn't paying attention, but one person was, or at least trying to. Weiss was always diligent in her studies, but she couldn't help but be distracted by her team leader. Every time she noticed her, she was goofing off. Making stupid picture, balancing things on her face, and even picking her nose. How had she made team leader, she still a freaking child!

"Do any of you believe that you embody the traits of a true Huntsman?" Port addressed to his class, Weiss raises her hand fervently.

"I do sir!" She said loudly, Port laughed a bit.

"Of course you do, would you like to demonstrate to the class on what it means to be a true huntsman?" Port asked her, Weiss simply nodded her head, and proceeded to get her weapon. When she was ready Port took out his blunderbuss/axe and hacked the lock of the cage off. The Borbatusk that was inside came barreling out towards the Heiress. The rest of her team was cheering her on.

"Represent team RWBY, Weiss" Ruby exclaimed from her seat, much to the her annoyance.

"Be quiet, im trying to concentrate!" Weiss yelled angrily at her team leader, Ruby sat down noticeably saddened. Weiss poised her self, and when she ready, she lunged at the grimm, only to impact its armored head. Weiss's rapier was now stuck between its tusks, she was holding on getting flung around trying to get it loose.

"A bold new approach Im seeing, lets see how it works out." Port added as commentary to the fight. Weiss had finally lost grip, as the grimm had flung her sword across the room, all while knocking her back. The angry grimm had charged her once again, but she managed to roll out of the way as it slammed into the wall behind her. Weiss rushed over to her weapon, and managed to pick it up. Once she did she noticed the grimm was preparing its strong attack.

"Hit it in the belly, there's no armor underneath!" Ruby shouted, trying to provide aid to her teammate.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss exclaimed furiously. As the Boarbatusk unleashed its move, it barreled towards spinning and blinding speeds, Weiss quickly put up a solid glyph in front of her, stopping it dead in its tracks as it fell on its back. She followed up with a glyph behind her to step off from and lunged at its exposed underside, killing it instantly. Weiss got up slowly and stormed out of the room, Ruby followed after her.

"Weiss what's wrong, i thought we were going to start acting like a team?" Ruby asked her white haired teammate, wondering why she was so rude to her.

"What's wrong is i got placed on a team with a leader who acts like a kid all the time!" Weiss admitted, "I trained and worked vigorously, non stop, in order to attend this school. I deserve better, you shouldn't have been made leader. You did nothing but goof off and act like a kid in the forest the other day. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss finished her rant, before leaving Ruby to sulk in the hallway.

"Maybe she's right.." Ruby had started to say before bumbling into someone behind her. "Oh hey Akame, how long have you been there, he he uhhh." Ruby had tried to sound happy, but she couldn't help it. "Do you think Im a bad leader? Did Ozpin make a mistake?" Ruby asked the usually stoic girl. Akame didn't even have to think about.

"Of course not, its been 1 day Ruby, a leader had to have the chance to prove herself. Nobody just picks up a team, expecting everything to be perfect right off the bat. You need time to gain the trust, the bonds between your members." Akame explained, she thought about her previous team all the time. The hardships they went through, and the happiness they shared. Ruby perked up, Akame had helped cheer her up.

"However, there is still one flaw with you," Akame added, Ruby hesitated. "You are still young and inexperienced. That makes you very naive, while naivety is not inherently a bad thing, it may just backfire at the worst times. Some of my old teammates had been very similar, but that will change with experience. For now just keep being you, gain their trust, and be the best leader you can be," Akame finished, before patting the top of Ruby's head. She smiled lightly, while nodding her head in agreement.

"You got it!" Ruby said positively, before heading off down the halls. Akame had noticed that Ozpin had been standing around the corner, listening to them.

"That was a very nice little speech you made, im glad I let you talk to her," Ozpin said while revealing himself.

"Why did you make her leader anyways, surely she wasn't the only option, was she?" Akame asked Ozpin, she knew he had some big motivation on choosing the youngest student accepted to be a leader.

"Not the only option no, but hopefully the best. That girl shows much promise, she's destined for greatness. Im only hoping shes up for the daunting task ahead of her. Ive made more mistakes than any man, women, or person on this planet, and I dont consider this one of them." Ozpin stated bluntly, Akame simply sighed and walked away. That kind of Naivety made him a fool, but the look in his eyes made her realize something. He knew that he was being foolish, but was desperate and tired. He knew a lot more than he was letting on.

Akame had walked outside, catching the last bit of Professor Port's lecture to Weiss, she didn't look angry, but determined. Akame assumed the talk they had really helped, hopefully they could get over their differences and work together. They needed to trust each other in this line of work. Akame decided to return to her dorm room, remembering her promise to Ruby.

Ruby had been back in her dorm when Weiss had gone to find her. They talked to each other, both apologizing about their behavior. They finally decided to try and learn more about one another. Once everyone had arrived, Ruby announced her plan.

"Sooo, earlier this morning when I was talking to Akame, she mentioned that she didn't have any spare clothes or belongings. So we are heading into vale for some shopping!" Ruby announced, trying to speak with authority. The rest of her team looked at each other awkwardly for a second, considering their talk this morning as well. They silently agreed that this would be a good opportunity to learn about her.

Once everyone had gotten ready they headed to her room to pick her up. Akame heard a knock on the door, she knew it was. Akame had opened the door, and followed them to the vale shopping center.

"So I say we stop by Never 22 first, they have some really modern outfits for this season," Weiss said, the rest of the girls followed her "Shopping expertise" As she called it. The group decided on taking turns talking to her, to try and find out more about her. Yang called first chat.

"Soooo Akame, I heard about that little chat you had with my sister, I really appreciate that." Yang started, "So where did you learn to fight, what academy did you go to." she asked curiously. 'I shouldn't mention the other world for now, I must have a cover for now.' Akame thought to her self.

"I didn't attend an academy, I was trained to be a warrior from the age of 6 along with my little sister. It was vigorous work, but ultimately made us strong, however I tried to protect my sister, But we were separated, and the next time I saw her, it wasn't on the best terms." Akame explained. "Now I can only hope she's doing well, where ever she may be." Akame said, noticeably somber in attitude. Yang could empathize, her sister meant everything to her, she would've asked more, but she didn't want to know she was prying. Blake was up next, she was sure of what to ask.

"I heard that you weren't at a training academy, Does that mean you were raised outside of the 4 kingdoms like me?" She asked, knowing first hand how difficult it was out there, without the city's protection.

"I was raised wherever our training "missions" took place. Be that a main city, or the freezing wilderness. We did what we had to survive, not having the luxuries of normal civilization, we made do with what was given to us. Our group would be left places, forced to live on our own, so they could watch us adapt, and train. It was brutal, and harsh, but effective, so to speak." Akame finished explaining, Blake's face was stricken with shock. Left alone to survive, group of kids barely learning the world around them? Who would do that to someone, and why? Akame hadn't even shown any hint of sadness after her story, was she unaffected by it now? Blake knew on thing was for sure, this girl was strange, but wasn't lying.

Weiss had finally stepped up to ask her question, before their shopping trip would end.

"If you were trained so harshly, who lets their kids live like that? Did your parents put you up to that?" Weiss asked, knowing her own relationship with her family, they were problematic, but her ordeal was way more.

"I never knew my parents, we were taken at a young age. The people who took us tried to turn us into obedient soldiers, however I had defected, with the help of my former friend and leader. She convinced me to leave the group and join her in taking them down. However my sister hadn't come with me, nothing I could do would convince her. I had left my only known family, and she resented me for betraying her," Akame finished, refusing to say more, Weiss felt awful bringing up such obviously painful memories. But Akame had gone off to pay for her clothes, with the allowance she got from Beacon, with the help of Ozpin.

The three girls got together to talk about what they heard. They were all saddened by what they heard, and thought that maybe they were wrong to be so suspicious of her. Her circumstances didn't seem to be her fault at all, in fact it made Yang pretty angry to hear what Info Weiss came back with.

"Okay lets stop this investigation, I dont think we should hound her anymore. Lets just try and be friends and see how that goes, she can't be all that bad." Yang said firmly to her teammates, who all agreed for the most part. Weiss still was a bit worried, considering their encounter in the forest, but at least that made a bit more sense now.

"Alright we have one more shop to go to, my personal favorite, Dust,Swords and Guns!" Ruby exclaimed happily, being able to check out her favorite weapon shop. The rest of her team just sighed a bit, of course she would want to go there.

Weapons lined the walls, ranging from swords, knives, maces and rifles. Ruby zoomed around the room checking them all out. Akame had decided to look around as well, considering she couldn't use Murasame on the students of the school. Nothing was really calling to her, except one blade. Behind the shop owner on the wall was a katana, with a black handle, and red blade. decorative white lines spread across the blade, they led to small divots in the side.

"Whats that weapon, what does it do?" Akame asked the shop keep. He smiled and laughed before talking.

"What an eye you have young lady, this here is a marvelously crafted katana, the blade is made with a special metal, one that can withstand elemental forces like nothing. It needs it because in the handle it holds dust crystals than run up the blade, spreading across the blade. Though it may be a little out of your price range." The shop keep told her while having a smug smirk on his face.

"What the price," Akame said sternly. "2000 lien" Akame checked her remaining balance, it showed only 400 lien, she didn't even think she had received that much from Ozpin. But before she could tell him no, Weiss stepped in with her card.

"This one is on me, for saving me at the entrance exam." Weiss said while smiling, she was always told to pay off her debts as soon as she could. The shop keep was sure she would be declined, but was quite surprised when the transaction went through. He took the sword and sheath off the wall and handed it to her. They said goodbye, while dragging Ruby out of the store by the hood.

"Well guys this was fun, we should get together again sometime." Yang said to everyone, With 'yeah's' and nods all around they headed back to Beacon as it was getting late.

"So what are you going to name the Sword, Akame?" Ruby asked, curious to know. Akame gave it some thought but finally decided on a name, "Atonement" Ruby was at first puzzled at the name, but passed it off lightly. It may not mean much to her, but to Akame, it meant a lot more.

 **To the guest that reviewed my story as i couldn't respond directly ill do it here. She may receive a title from the student, like how Pyhrra is the "invincible girl" but most students will not know about her swords capabilities, seeing as it wont be used on them. The main group will know eventually, but no killing is happening yet. Had a few people ask about why she used her trump card as well, to explain Im simply going to say, because its so cool imo, i wanted to use it more often, but so i dont make her way too strong, she is still stronger than most, but so there is actual fight scenes, just consider her "nerfed for story telling"**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you guys like the story, feel free to review and message, I like hearing from people and respond to everyone I can. Unlike some authors, I like hearing criticism, as it makes me think harder about the story. anyways this chapter is still a bit slower but some action is happening next one, so prepare.**

Akame was getting ready for the next day of school, after her and team RWBY had gone shopping in town yesterday. She looked over at her new blade, it felt weird having to not use Murasame, but she couldn't go around killing the students she fights in class. Akame was still confused about this 'dust' element that her sword uses. Even after Weiss had given her an basic explanation of its uses, she would just have to try it out for herself. As she was about to head to the cafeteria for breakfast, she strapped her weapons to her side and headed out.

As she went into the hallway, she could hear the commotion of the two teams room next to hers. Banging laughing, and crying? Akame decided not to bother with whatever mess they had been getting into.

Akame had eaten her food, before class this time, as to not draw the teachers ire, although she did get weird looks from pretty much everyone in the cafeteria. She walked into Miss. Goodwitch's class, and took her seat. There were a few students there already but no sign of team RWBY of JNPR.

Team CRDL was glaring at Akame from across the room, They hadn't forgotten how she humiliated them in the cafeteria. Akame noticed their glares, but chose to ignore them. Not that they could do anything against her. Finally just before class started, team RWBY and JNPR had made it to class and sat down for the lecture. Ruby's team had sat down next to Akame, with Ruby obviously the one next to her.

"Attention class, My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I welcome you to your first day of Combat training. In this class we will talk battle strategy, run mock battles, and spar with other students." Goodwitch explained, some students, like Ruby, being very excited to hear about a class focused on fighting.

"All sparring matches will be held tournament style, meaning if your aura drops into the red, the match is over. I will have no violations of this rule, do you understand?" Glynda asked her students, with authority in her voice. The class agreed in unison except the 4 members of team CRDL who simply scoffed at her words.

"Alright, now Is there any one who volunteers to demonstrate these rules in a sparring match?" Glynda asked, the first person to raise his hand was Cardin.

"Cardin if you will come to the stage while I find you a partner." Glynda told him, as she began to look around the room for other volunteers.

"Actually, I would like to choose someone to fight. I already have someone in mind." Cardin said, grinning to himself.

"And who would that be?" She asked him, curiously.

"Her," Cardin said, pointing right at Akame, who looked back at him blankly.

"I guess that can be arranged, Akame would you please come up here as well?" Glynda asked her, normally she wouldn't do requests this early in the year, but she really wanted to see more of this girl. However nobody expected Akame's answer.

"I refuse," Akame said bluntly.

"What you scared, girly?" Cardin said out loud, him and his team laughing. Akame instead spoke directly to Glynda.

"I refuse to fight such a petty weakling, group em up, or im out." Akame explained, if they were going to pick fights with her in such petty fashion, she would show them up once and for all.

"You want to fight all of team CRDL at the same time?" Glynda asked curiously. Akame had simply nodded to her. "If they agree upon the terms I will allow it." She finished while looking at Cardin, as he motioned for his team to come down as well.

Akame got up and headed over to the arena, and stood on the right side casually. The other teams were speechless, they knew she was a good fighter, but their whole team at once? Even Pyhrra, who was 4 time Mistralian champion was impressed, she had thought about the possibility herself, but was not sure if she could yet.

Team CRDL got in positions after getting their weapons from the back, But the other two teams had noticed that she wasn't using her main blade, but her new one.

"Thats not the same weapon she used at the initiation was it?" Pyhrra questioned Team RWBY.

"Nope, we went shopping yesterday, she picked it up before he headed back to school." Ruby answered the redhead.

'She's going to confidently use a blade she got yesterday? Without having any practice with it? While it may be of similar shape and size it might weigh differently or have a different balance.' Pyhrra thought to herself. She knew very well about using different weapons, back from before she got Milo and Akouo.

"Alright if you are both ready I shall countdown." Glynda said to both fighting parties, Once she confirmed that they were both ready, she started the match.

As soon as she blew the whistle, team CRDL rushed Akame, hoping to beat her fast, humiliating her. Cardin believed that her challenging them all was nothing more than a bluff. They surrounded her, and attacked in unison, there was no way she could dodge all of them.

But Akame wasn't going to let them hit her, She drew her sword and deflected all of their weapons in one swing, at least as she saw it. Everybody else couldn't tell what had happened, all they could see was her unsheathe her sword and bring it upwards, and all of team CRDL stumbling backwards. Akame had taken a dust crystal from her pouch and put in her swords handle. It ended up being a gravity crystal.

That caught Weiss's attention, normally that would just make the weapon and ammo, heaver, which is good for weapons like Cardin's mace, but on a blade of finesse like hers it didn't seem practical. But Akame wasn't using for swinging power, she stabbed it into the wooden floor, making a portion of the arena and anything in it, 3 times heavier. Cardin rushed into the circle blindly, not realizing what it was, and instantly fell to the ground, as his armor and body fell like a rock. Akame had walked over to him, while he struggled on the ground trying to move. The gravity not even phasing her at all, she put her foot on his back, and kneeled over to say something.

"Don't try anything like this gain, or you will regret it," Akame whispered to him, pushing a bit harder into his back" Severely" she finished before kicking him out of the arena. She walked back and picked up her sword stopping the gravity circle, and turning towards the remaining three members. They didn't know what she had said to Their leader, but they would avenge him. They rushed her again, she quickly put in another crystal and swung her blade at them, which emitted a wind blast from the slash. All three members hadn't been able to dodge it and were sent flying out of the arena into the wall. She quickly sheathed her sword and proceeded to walk back to her seat.

"And the Winner is Miss Kurome, You may return to you seat after putting your weapons in your locker." Glynda announced, she had noticed she brought them in class normally, but it was still against school rules.

Akame had walked back to her and said quietly as so no one could hear.

"I know you remember what I said about my blade, I refuse to leave it laying about. I inclined to put my new one away, but Murasame does not leave my side." Akame told her sternly. Glynda had in fact remembered her story, and that's why she was so worried about it. But pushing her further would not benefit anyone.

"There will be no need, I will simply tell the other staff about the exception." Glynda reluctantly told her. Akame nodded as she headed back to her seat. Ruby and Nora were quick to talk about how awesome she was, while Weiss and Pyhrra knew something was off. The rest of class went on without a hitch and after class ended, everyone was free to do whatever.

Ruby had gone off to check out the training room the school had, But Weiss had gathered her teammates yet again.

"Ok so im not the only one who thought that fight was odd right?" Yang said first, saying what everyone had been thinking?

"Oh it most certainly was 'off', she used gravity dust in the whole area around her, and didn't even flinch." Weiss explained, "That means that the whole area around her, considering the dust quality we saw her buy, was around three times heavier than normal."

"So that's why Cardin fell down so hard, his armor and body must've weighed around 500 or more pounds." Yang said, realizing what had happened. "When you say it like that i get why its weird though, she must have also also weighed more, yet she didn't look phased at all."

"What about the fact that she didn't use her main sword. I mean she took on a whole team with a sword she hadn't used at all before." Blake interjected. "Or anything she did from the entrance exam, its just crazy how much she has done to surprise us over the course of a couple days."

"We have to find out more about her, We can use her ties to with Ruby to get her to open up. She is the only one who really seems to talk with her." Yang said, trying to formulate a plan.

"Yang we can't just spy on her or anything, but i understand that there is too many strange occurrences going on around her." Weiss interrupted her teammate. "Maybe she just trained REALLY well, I mean Pyhrra is a 4 time championship fighter, so its not too hard to believe that Akame could have trained very well."

"But even She probably couldn't beat all four them that quickly AND while barely trying. The way she fought them, you could tell she knew the exact amount of force and effort she needed." Blake told her team about her observations.

"Well, I say we try and keep an eye on her, see what we can find within these next couple of weeks." Yang said, while everyone agreed. "Ill talk to Ruby, if we do this, she has to know."

Yang went to the training grounds to find Ruby, sure enough she was still there, tinkering on a workbench. Yang walked up behind her without her knowing, not that it was hard with how oblivious she was to her surroundings. She put her hand on her shoulder, which made Ruby Jump in surprise.

"Yang don't sneak up on me like, you scared me!" Ruby said frantically, trying regain her bearings.

"I hardly consider walking up to you 'sneaking' but that not what I wanted to talk to you about." Yang said, trying to get to the point. Ruby looked at her curiously.

"Look Me, Weiss, and Blake have all decided that we need to find out more about Akame. Something about her is off, and with you getting along with her so well, it worries us, it worries me." Yang told her sister "So we are going to get to know her, try and find out more about her, just to make sure shes a friend."

"But why do you have to do that, shes not a bad person. She is the only reason we made it out alive at initiation." Ruby exclaimed, defending Akame.

"Look Ruby, im not saying she's bad or anything, there is just so much we don't know about her. She has done too many unexplainable things, things that shouldn't be possible. We just want to make sure," Yang explained, Ruby was still very hesitant about their plan, but she knew that nothing she could say would change how they thought. She would just have to play along for now.

After talking about it a bit more they decided to head back to their dorm for the day.

A few weeks have passed and nothing to strange had happened, so team RWBY had yet to find out anything about Akame, she hadn't fought anyone in Goodwitche's class, and any conversations with her had been normal, well as normal as you can get with her.

But during the middle of today class, Akame had been called up to Ozpin's office. She calmly walked out of class towards his office, leaving everyone in wonder of why she was called there. But they could only guess.

Akame took the elevator up to Ozpin's office. Unsure of what he wanted from her, but from what she could read off him, it would be important.

"Ahhh Akame, please come sit down, i just made a fresh batch of coffee if you'd like." Ozpin offered pleasantly. Akame simply nodded her head no. She was here for business.

"Cut to the chase, you called me up here, what is it you need?" Akame replied Bluntly.

"Business as usual,as I expected from you. As you have probably already gathered, i did not call you up here for small talk, I called you to ask a very important 'favor,' Ozpin continued, his tone of voice changing drastically. "A colleague of mine as gone radio silent on me for the past few weeks, which is a problem considering that he's undercover so to speak. I was hoping to borrow your expertise in these matters, and pay him a visit, to make sure hes alright."

"You think he's captured, or is there a possibility that he's already dead." Akame questioned him.

"Dead, no I don't believe so, hes much to skill, and valuable for that. Captured is a possibility, and that does not bode well for anyone involved. I have his last known coordinates and the message explaining his plan. He was infiltrating a white fang holdout, this particular one was receiving traffic from some people even worse than them."

Akame had learned about the white fang, not too intimately, but knew enough understand the problem. But someone worse then them, Ozpin knew more than he let on, but she decided not to pry any further for now.

"So you want me to find him and bring him back, or something a little more grim?" Akame said coldly, Ozpin knew very well what she was implying.

"Alive will be sufficient, he is a good friend and ally. I will send you tomorrow, and don't worry other teachers know of you mission. But do please keep the details a secret from your fellow students." Ozpin finished, as he typed away on his scroll.

Akame nodded, and headed back to her room to prepare. She expected this at some point, since Ozpin knew about her past, he would want her help. She would provide help for now, he did help her out by providing her room and board, but since she cant yet sense his motives, its hard to tell what he's hiding. But even with all the secrecy, he doesn't seem all so bad, unlike most of the people in the imperial city, where you could sense their corruption from a mile away. But she would definitely find out more after this.

Ruby and her team had gone to visit her, making sure she didn't get in trouble or anything. It was strange to them why she would get called there, she did well in class and didn't get into trouble. Unless you count that incident with Cardin in the cafeteria. They walked down the dorm hallways checking if she was there first. Akame answered the door, right before she knocked surprising all of them.

"How did you know We were here?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I could hear footsteps all the way down the hall. Did you guys need anything or.." Akame replied.

"Nope, well not really. We were just wondering why Ozpin called you to his office, you weren't in trouble or anything right?" Ruby questioned her, The rest of team taking note of the fact Akame was dressed in her outfit from initiation, her presumed 'battle outfit.'

"I did not get in trouble, he assigned me a mission. I leave tomorrow by bullhead." Akame explained to the group. Everyone was shocked to hear that, a mission this early into the year! From what they had heard from the second year teams, that didn't come until the second term WITH a whole team and a Pro huntsman.

"That's so cooool! What's the mission, fighting bad guys, catching criminals, ooooh oooh can we go with?!" Ruby blurted out, her team face palming to themselves.

"Sorry guys, I can't talk about it with you guys." Akame said bluntly.

"Oooooh Top secret I gotcha, but from one crime fighter to another, its awesome right?" Ruby whispered rather loudly, not realizing that everyone could hear her.

"Heh, yea Ruby I guess its awesome, but I still can't tell you. But when I get back, maybe we can go out again. I know you all have been trying to get to know me." Akame said, her tone changing slightly while looking at the other three members. They all looked a little nervous, but played it off.

"Awwwww you're no fun, but I guess we can shopping again once you get back. Nooo wait I got a better idea, I want to have a little spar with you." Ruby said ecstatically.

"Sure that sounds like a plan, but if you guys don't mind, im heading to the cafeteria for lunch, you can join me if you want." Akame told the team as she walked out of the room.

"Maybe we will catch up with you later," Ruby said as she waved her off.

Team RWBY had started walking back to their dorm room but they met up with team JNPR before they entered the room across from them.

"Hey guys whats up?" Jaune started the conversation, waving at them.

"Oh not much, we were just checking up on Akame, wondering why she was called by Ozpin earlier." Ruby explained,

"That was rather strange, what did she say about it?" Pyhrra asked curiously.

"She wasn't in trouble or anything she said, but instead Ozpin gave her a mission tomorrow. But she can't tell us what its about, I wish I could go." Ruby replied, Team JNPR reacted about the same way Team RWBY had.

"A mission, That sounds AWESOME! Ren we gotta go talk to Ozpin and demand a mission too!" Nora said loudly, almost screaming.

"I don't think he would just give us a mission on a whim. It probably has to do with why she was given a solo team." Ren replied calmly, used to the orange haired girl's antics.

"Yea I know, but still I wish we knew what it was. But I have to go study now, Ugh Oobleck's quiz is tomorrow and im so lost, Anyways have a good day" Ruby said while walking into her dorm room. The rest of her team stayed behind to talk with JNPR for a bit to fill them in on their plan.

Akame knew that Ruby's team was suspicious of her, she understood that much. She came out of nowhere and displayed skills way past the people her age. But she had to know if they were trustworthy before revealing anything. Ruby was the only one that wasn't suspicious of her, and that was a whole different problem. She had told her before, but that level of naivety could prove problematic. But at the same time, it was a refreshing feeling, just like when she had gotten to know Tatsumi. But she would think about that at a different time, getting sleep for tomorrow was the priority.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter guys, I made it pretty early, just had some motivation to write I guess, I introduced some interesting twists this time, hopefully you like the direction of them. I have some big plans with them later hehehe. Anyways fell free to review and follow if you like this story enough, im enjoying the positive feedback im getting. Thank you so much for reading enjoy.**

Akame had woken up especially early today, she was told that she would be leaving at around 4 am, before the other students would usually wake up. It didn't bother her, she was used to waking up early, and getting little sleep if needed. Since she had to watch her back every second of the day to watch for enemies. This would be the first time since fighting Esdeath that she would go back to being an assassin, well technically this was a rescue mission. But killing all who stood in her way was assumed.

From the intel given to her, The man she was sent to find was named Qrow. Black messy hair, and most likely smelled of booze. Not a very apt description, but if that's what she was given, it would have to do. He was investigating a White Fang encampment, and had lost contact with Ozpin for over a week. Only the worst could be assumed from that.

Akame headed out of her dorm towards the bullhead loading docks, as she arrived, her ride was waiting for her. She wasted no time boarding, best to get this over with as soon as possible.

"It will take us roughly 2 hours to get to the drop zone, you will have to walk the rest of the way. Can't be bringing this ship too close or they will know something is up." The pilot informed Akame, acknowledged him by nodding. She pulled out the scroll given to her by Ozpin soon after she was enrolled. Ruby and the others helped her understand how to use it, mostly. It was still pretty hard to get used to, but she could at least call, and type messages slowly.

The trip was uneventful finally ending with the ship hovering just over the ground, allowing her to jump out. The pilot turned and waved before taking off in a hurry. She looked at her scroll as it told her what direction to go. Thick forest surrounded her in all directions, no civilization in sight. Surely there would be grimm in this part too, not they should be too much trouble for her. She headed off to the specified location.

After about 45 minutes of walking, she had heard the sounds of fighting. It turned out to be a group of White Fang members killing a herd of beowolves. They had not noticed Akame.

"Man these grimm are coming around here a lot more often than usual huh?" The Stag faunus had to said to his wolf comrade.

"Well no duh, they are attracted to negativity, those new people we are working with sure do have a lot of it. Damn humans always bringing trouble to us." The Wolf had stated, frustrated with the prospect of helping humans.

"But Adam insisted that they are the key to our plans, you wouldn't be going against his will would you?" A Ram faunus had spoken up, "I don't have to go tell him do I" he said teasing is teammate, who simply growled a bit at him.

"Just lighten up, man, im joking. But at least those humans had captured that one guy. He's been a pain in all of our asses. Im just glad none of us had to fight him, hes a tough bastard that's for sure." The Ram replied easing his friend.

"Come on guys lets get back, we don't want to miss the 'Show' planned back at base." The stag had commanded them, scarily emphasizing the word show. Akame assumed that meant she would have to act fast.

"Yeah yeah, come o... Wait do you guys hear that?" The wolf had said to his allies.

"Another grimm?" they asked, But the wolf only nodded no.

"No it sounds like some one is watching us, I heard the sound of footsteps in the leaves." He said, as they all looked around cautiously. Unfortunately for them, the wolf hadn't been able to track her down as she fell from the air in the middle of them. Before they could react, she had sliced all of them, cutting off two of their heads. She had only grazed the wolf's back, he turned around quickly and readied his sword. However the damage had been done, Akame had already sheathed her sword and began walking away.

The faunus was confused at first, but when he started his attack, he was stopping in his tracks. Excruciating pain covered his body, he saw black lettering all over his body as it surrounded him. He didn't suffer long though as he shortly died of the poison. Akame had wiped the blood off her face and continued on at a slightly faster pace. Whatever they had in store for Qrow, it wasn't good.

Akame, had reached her destination, she stood on a cliff side looking over the fort they had made. It wasn't too big. maybe 10 acres. But was heavily armed at the entrances. Guards were walking all around the tents. The only problem was finding out which tent he was held in. She hopped down the cliff, using little footholds to help. Though she hit the ground little harder than she was expecting, alerting a nearby guard to the noise. He had gone to investigate, but didn't find anything but before he could head back to his post, Akame jumped out of a bush and pulled him into the forest. She held her sword up to his throat.

"Where is the prisoner being held, tell the truth and you may live." Akame had ordered the hostage.

"Ill never tell a human like you anything, you sicken me, pathetic filth." The faunus had spit at her angrily. She hastily slit his throat and hid the body. She should've know they wouldn't talk. Guess she would have to do this the hard way. The guard at the gate had noticed that his ally hadn't come back. He notified his comrades and they searched as a group.

They had come closer to the treeline Akame was at, but as soon as they got close enough She bust out of the woods, catching the White Fang members by surprise. They quickly raised their rifles at her, but she zig-zagged back and forth, throwing off their aim. She quickly slashed at the closet target, cutting him clean in half, busting right through his aura, as signified by a slight distortion surrounding him. The sound of fighting had alerted the camp, the alarm rang as the guards hustled to their comrades aid.

However Akame was unfazed by the swarm of grunts, their aura's were weak or even nonexistent. She could only assume some of these 'troops' had only just recently been average civilians, unfit for combat. Unlucky enough for them, they had found a fight with no chance of winning.

Qrow had been sitting in his cell, his body badly bruised and battered. He hadn't expected his enemy to be so strong. He had heard some of the passing guards talking about the plans they had in store for them. Execution, torture, maiming, and more. He didn't know which was true, but all scenarios were not looking good. He thought about anyway he might get out of this mess, but nothing had come to mind. But suddenly the alarm sounded, blaring around the camp, causing his headache to pound even harder.

'What could possibly be going on out there' Qrow thought to himself. He saw the silhouettes of the guards running to the entrance through the tent walls. Screaming and sounds of pain were barely audible through the alarm ringing. It seems the camp was under attack, but who could it possibly be? The only thing he could think of was Atlus military, but considering his reputations with the general it seemed unlikely especially here in Vale.

And a grimm attack would not be causing this much trouble for the small army of White Fang stationed here. Ozpin surely didn't send a group of students, that would be insane of him.

Before he could think to much more about it, A single silhouette walked towards the tent, he braced himself for whatever might enter, but was surprised to see a girl no older than 17 enter. The first thing he noticed was the amount of blood that covered her clothes, which was a sailor uniform? Two swords hung from her side, as she walked towards his cage.

Qrow couldn't be sure if she was ally or foe, he got in a fighting stance as she approached, but she didn't seem hostile to him.

"I assume you are Qrow? Ozpin has sent me to get you, come we are leaving," Akame stated bluntly, she unsheathed her sword and slashed the lock off, before sheathing it again. Qrow exited the cage he quickly found his weapon and followed Akame out of the tent. But as he looked around outside, he saw nothing but blood and destruction. Body parts and blood splayed all over the ground.

"Wow, you really don't play around do ya?" Qrow said, in a slightly amused tone. He obviously didn't expect her to play it safe with a bunch of criminals trying to kill her, but even this seemed a bit much.

"I was told to get you, not become friends with them, they would've done the same to either of us." Akame said coldly, as they proceeded to walk out of the camp.

"You fucking bitch, Ill kill you!," A white fang member shouted at her, shakily holding a weapon in his left hand, his right arm missing from the shoulder, bleeding profusely. Akame hadn't hesitated, she quickly slashed him with the tip of blade.

"Hahaha, you missed bitch, NOW DIE!" He said ready to slash her before the poison kicked in. He quickly died and fell down, motionless. Qrow was shocked, he hadn't seen a immediately fatal wound, but as they passed his body, black letting streamed towards is heart. He took a closer look around and noticed the same on some other dead guards laying around.

"We will have to walk to the extraction zone, I already told him of our imminent arrival. If you have any questions, ask them then, we don't have time to waste." Akame told him. Qrow defiantly had questions for her, but decided not to push his luck. Since she had killed the entire camp, they could get picked up much closer than planned. The bullhead had soon came to get them, they boarded quickly ready to get out of the forest.

"So Ozpin sent you did he? I guess he didn't have much faith in me." Qrow said slightly chuckling to him self.

"To be fair, you were about to be executed, if it wasn't for him sending me. Maybe you should be more thankful." Akame replied

"Hey, I was still planning my escape, no way some puny white fang grunts would get me," Qrow said, defending his pride.

"Ohh, but wasn't it them who captured you in the first place?" Akame said bluntly.

"No, it wasn't the white fang, someone much stronger. No one ive ever seen working with them before, Strongest semblance ive ever seen. She could make ice out of nothing, didn't even need dust. I couldn't even touch her." Qrow had started, catching Akame off guard, Ice? No way, it couldn't possibly be. Akame broke her usually cool demeanor.

"Quickly Tell me what she looked like!" Akame demanded Qrow, surprising him.

"Ok, ok, She had Light blue long hair, dressed in a white and black Military like outfit, thought she was from Atlas at first, and had a weird tattoo just above hear breasts. Why, do you know her?" Qrow had explained, curious to know what Akame was so worked up about.

"That's impossible, I killed her! Why is she here!" Akame said loudly as she slammed her fist into the side of the bullhead, denting its metal walls.

"Hey careful with what you hit, don't make us crash." The pilot spoke up, warning Akame.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Tell me who she is." Qrow said calmly.

"Her name is General Esdeath, and she is the most dangerous person you could've encountered. Her Demon's Extract allows her to manipulate ice freely, even able to freeze time around her for a short period of time. He faced off shortly before I arrived here, and my blade got her, she was dead. No one survives my blade." Akame explained, although it mostly confused Qrow.

"Pilot, there is no time, it is the upmost priory to reach Ozpin as soon as we can. Go as fast as possible." She ordered the pilot, who simply sighed. not wanting to get on her bad side, he sped up as much as possible.

"We shall be there in a hour and a half." The pilot told her as she nodded.

"Whats going on, who are you? Why is this Esdeath so problematic?" Qrow asked, trying to figure out why she was so frantic about hearing about her.

"Ill explain the majority of it later with Ozpin, but Esdeath has single handily wiped out an army of over 200,000, that nation that opposed the capitals ideals. They wanted freedom, but all they got was a merciless, cruel death. She is not to be underestimated" Akame explained coldly.

Qrow couldn't believe what he was hearing, wouldn't he have heard of this battle she spoke of? Just who is this girl?

A group of people had wandered into the camp of dead Fang members.

"My, my what happened here, It seems someone had come to rescue the man i captured. And after all the work i had put into to it was well." Esdeath had been the first one to speak, walking over the corpses until she noticed something familiar, breaking into hysterical laughter.

"Who would've guessed she would be here too? This will be interesting." Esdeth said aloud. Her Allies were confused about what she said.

"You know who did this? Tell me so I can avenge my people myself!" Adam Taurus had spoken up.

"Now now my dear pet, This is not someone you want to mess with, you are horribly outclassed. No, I must be the one to deal with her, it wont turn out like last time." Esdeath spoke, silencing Adam, though he wasn't happy with the word 'pet'.

"Cinder, would you be a dear and tell me where she would be taking him, I must know where she is staying." Esdeath said coolly to her black haired underling.

"Yes, Madam Esdeath, considering who she rescued, she could only be heading to one place. Beacon Academy." Cinder replied quickly. She knew of Qrows loyalty towards the headmaster.

"Hmm, we might be in store for a change of plans, Go inform Salem of the news, Ill go with Adam to plan for now. Just tell Salem to contact me about the details, she will need the news from me." Esdeath said before dismissing Cinder and her lackeys. She went with Adam into a tent nearby and disappeared.

'This is most interesting indeed, Akame, Ill come to end this once and for all, you had better be Prepared' Esdeath thought to herself, grinning madly.

"Aww man, class was so boring today, Port talks to much, I could barley stay awake." Ruby complained as she stretched.

"It at least we didn't get any homework today, that means we are free this weekend." Yang said, trying to cheer her sister up.

"Yea, that's right, so what do you guys wan't to do? You think Akame will back soon from her mission?" Ruby asked her team who simply shrugged.

"You guys really don't like her do you?" Ruby said accusingly.

"its not that Rubes, its just that she... she is just weird. And in the "Playful fun weird" like Nora," Yang replied.

"Frankly, its just too odd, she got her own team for the first time in all of Beacons history, nobody knows where she came from, AND she got a mission this soon into the year? How could that not be suspicious Ruby?" Weiss interjected into the conversation.

"Look Ruby, we aren't trying to be mean, we just don't know her very well. And she doesn't make too much of an effort to talk with us more." Blake said, while still reading her book.

"Well then we can get her to do stuff with us, and maybe she will tell us." Ruby said bluntly, "We won't know until we make more of an effort as well."

"Well we will check her dorm and see if she is there, So we can invite her to town tomorrow," Yang said ending the debate.

About a half hour earlier

"Ahh Qrow, good to see you alive, although you sure you didn't want to go the nurse's office first." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"There are much more pressing matters than the state of my body at the moment." Qrow said, setting the mood for the rest of the talk. Ozpin furrowed his brow a bit, knowing this would be a much more serious talk.

"Ill cut to the chase, a new more powerful enemy has arrived. And she is much more powerful than anyone you have seen before. She is working with whatever shadow group is working with the White Fang. Someone I know, Personally. Surely you remember hearing about General Esdeath from my story. She is here as well." Akame said seriously.

"And you are sure about this? There is no chance of you being wrong." Ozpin said, trying to confirm her response, She just continued to stare at him coldly. Ozpin sighed in her response.

"Alright will someone please inform me of whatever you guys are talking about, i haven't been risking my life out there everyday to be kept in the dark." Qrow blurted out, obviously frustrated with the situation. Ozpin nodded towards Akame, signaling her to explain in detail.

Qrow was dumbfounded after hearing her story, but sure enough didn't question her. He knew that even the strangest of stories came from somewhere.

"So if what you are saying is true, we have a crazed bloodthirsty, ruthless psychopath hell bent on causing pain and destruction. Heh, I guess we are even more screwed than we were before Oz." Qrow responded surprisingly calm.

"I helped you Ozpin, now you need to inform me of the whole truth, who is the organization behind this. And don't play coy with me." Akame said, demanding the truth. Ozpin resigned himself.

"Im surprised you figured out the truth so easily,. Well I guess I have to tell a story as well, I don't suppose you have heard the story of the 4 maidens?" Ozpin Started

Akame had heard enough for today, she headed back to her dorm, ready to wash off all the caked blood on her body. She was much to preoccupied before to wipe any of it away. But to think she would get caught up in something this big again. What luck she had, never getting a break, even in another world. She entered her dorm and quickly started to undress, getting ready to hop in the shower. But after she was ready and heading to the bathroom, the door to her room, was opened wide. Akame simply looked at the intruders coldly.

"HELLLLOOOO" Yang said loudly while entering before realizing Akame was naked in front of them. Weiss and blake had simply looked away, blushing slightly, whereas Ruby covered her eyes tightly her face turning a bright red. Yang whistled out loud, causing Weiss to elbow her for being rude.

"You guys can sit here until im done if you wish to talk with me, I need to wash up." Akame said bluntly as she entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Team RWBY had sat down on the beds, there was still 4 despite being by herself.

"Hey guys do you see her clothes? They have so much blood on them, did she look really hurt?" yang mentioned

"She didn't seem like it, maybe its someone else's? I wonder what happened during the mission." Ruby said out loud, before seeing her weapons laying on her bed.

"Ruby, come on dont touch those, thats rude to do without permission." Weiss scolded her Team Leader, but her words fell upon deaf ears. Ruby looked at her blade in its sheath. She noticed some strange writing on the handle, but it seemed illegible. she admired the craftsmanship of the handle and sheath. But before she had a chance to take the sheath off Akame had exited the bathroom and noticed her, she quickly rushed over and took the weapon from her hands.

"I told you not to touch this blade!" Akame said loudly, breathing noticeably faster. She still had just a towel around her body, her tattoos easily visible.

"I just thought a little look would be fine, I wasn't going to cut myself, i mean that's just a story right? I mean i saw you cut yourself at initiation." Ruby replied slightly annoyed, and embarrassed at the same time. What Ruby said had totally confused her teammates.

"This sword is too dangerous for you to touch, Please, don't do this again." Akame said frantically.

"Its just a sword, I mean we all use weapons on a daily basis, she has a freaking big scythe, whats the big deal?" Yang spoke out.

"You don't get it, this sword isn't normal." Akame said quickly, before sighing, "This sword is special, Its a cursed sword. One cut from this blade, no matter how insignificant, spreads a poison through your body killing you instantly." Akame said reluctantly, she she really didn't want a bunch of people to know, but if she was going to be friends with them, they should know.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake all looked at her with shock. Surely she wasn't telling the truth. It sounded absurd, but the look in Akame's eyes told the truth.

"Even if we do believe you, why would you have a blade like that anyways?" Yang asked her.

"It was necessary, some day I will explain what i mean, but not yet. Im not yet ready to talk about it." Akame had told them, half lying. She could, but she didn't know how they would react. Akame looked at them desperately, her eyes asking them not to pry further. The girls were a bit taken aback, this was a whole new side to Akame they hadn't seen. They nodded to each other, agreeing to drop it for now, much to Akame's relief. But they would surely be ready for her to explain.

"Please, I would like to get dressed now, if you don't mind." Akame said, making a reason for them to leave the room. They obliged with her wishes, she sat down after they closed the door, as she sighed a breath of relief. She would have to tell them eventually, but now was not the time. Not yet, not after what she learned today. There was a much bigger problem arising.


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter is out again, Hope you enjoy it, Ive had a lot of motivation to write recently, i hope i can keep it up. If you have any questions about the story or suggestions or any thing like that, just let me know.**

Team RWBY walked back to their dorm after the little incident happened, unsure of what to think.

"What could she have meant by that? 'Its what was necessary' sounds like a load of bs to me. Even if what she said is true, why would she ever need anything like that?" Yang said to her team, asking them for their opinions.

"We don't really know what kind of past she had, It couldn't have been very good if she reacted like that. She obviously feels attached to that weapon, so much so that she might even be making up excuses to keep it away from others. We should stop prying for now, let her feel comfortable enough to tell us herself." Blake said reasonably, making Yang think about it. It sounded a little more reasonable when put like that.

"You are probably right, shes probably just not used to having people there for her, we should drop this for now, we will learn what she know, just at her own pace." Yang said, agreeing with her teammate.

"Alrighty then, I say we invite her out to town tomorrow since we are heading there anyways." Ruby said, her teammates nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile

"So Oz, tell me why you trust this girl so much. How do we know she isn't the true enemy here, she slaughtered that whole White Fang camp. Not a single person left alive, and not a body maimed or dismembered. No sane human being can do that and not even bat so much of an eye, hell not even me, and we both know the shit ive seen doing work for you." Qrow asked after he was sure Akame had left.

"I don't have a solid reason, but I can tell she means none of us harm. She's had a rough life, rougher than probably any person on this planet. By the time she was 5 she was being forced to train and kill. You can only imagine how many lives have burnt out in front of her eyes, friends, and enemies. And if what she says is true, she is our only hope of defeating this new enemy." Ozpin said calmly, explaining his thoughts.

"You may be right, but I still don't like it. This whole thing has gone from shit to worse, I don't know if we are going to make it through this." Qrow added, his voice trailing off.

"It is indeed dire times, but I have hope this time. We just have to put faith in the people we train, and hope that they will be up to the task. I know that you just went through this whole ordeal, but I need to investigate something for me. I need to to track down the fall maiden." Ozpin said, quickly assigning Qrow a new mission.

"Of course you need me, I guess I have to if you ask me like that Oz. Just give me a day or two to recover. I will have to check up with my sister, she might have some good intel, maybe even about this new General." Qrow replied, before taking a sip of his flask, heading for the elevator. "Don't tell my nieces im here, Ill meet them again later."

"Of course, stay safe friend." Ozpin said, before turning his chair around and taking a sip of his coffee.

Akame heard a knock at her door, she could only assume who it was, considering they were the only team who came to see her. She opened the door, and sure enough Team RWBY was awaiting her outside.

"Do you want to head into town with us?" Yang was the first to ask, Akame nodded her head yes.

"Alright, well we better go fast, we don't want to miss the airship down there, the wait for the next one is way too long." Ruby said, hurrying her team towards the sky dock.

The group were at a nearby Pizza restaurant talking about various girl topics, except when Ruby got the speaker's floor.

"Ruby, ive been meaning to ask, you seem a bit younger than everyone else here. I assume you got enrolled earlier than most?" Akame asked the petite leader.

"Yea I totally stopped a group of baddies at a nearby dust shop, and Ozpin was impressed, he moved me up two years. I know, im pretty awesome," Ruby explained while striking a 'cool' pose, causing her teammates to face palm.

"What about you Akame, you weren't enrolled at a previous academy were you?" Blake, asked curiously.

"No I wasn't, I was sold off by my parents to a militarized organization along with my sister at a very young age. We were trained from the ages of 4 and 6 to be strong warriors." Akame said, shocking everyone at the table. Akame could've made a cover story and lie, but no good would come out of that in the long run.

"Sold! They sold you off, for money! Those heartless bastards.." Yang said angrily, attracting the looks of several other patrons of the restaurant. But Akame cut off her rant.

"I don't blame them, all I remember is the financial struggle of our house. We didn't have enough money to even feed themselves, much less two kids. The organization also did not give them a choice, it was receive money, or die. It made me and my sister strong, but they didn't allow siblings in teams, as they didn't want reliance on each other." Akame continued.

"I had my own teammates, and we carried out missions in secrecy, until I met a good friend. She helped me defect, joining a team to shut them down. I tried to get My sister to join me, however she was completely manipulated by them, to her, I was the traitor, who needed to be dealt with. Not completely of her own will, they pumped her so full of drugs she couldn't live without them after a while, but they were also slowly killing her." Akame continued, team RWBY entranced by the tragic story, she could tell how they all felt.

"After that me and my sister, were at ends, every encounter ending in fighting." Akame finished.

"What happened to your sister, is she still with them?" Yang asked, knowing how she felt about her own sister, she could only imagine how hard it is for Akame.

"She's dead, the organization is gone, destroyed, I made sure of it. Lost a lot of comrades doing so too." Akame, said, gripping her Murasame tightly.

"I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I lost Ruby, all I know is that it would be the hardest thing to bear." Yang said, with a tear in her eye as she hugged her sister.

"Look im sorry, we are all sorry. We didn't trust you, we tried to spy on you, but now we just want you to know you have a friend in us." Blake said, with her team confirming by nodding their head.

"I appreciate it, and trust me, i knew what you were up to all along." Akame told them as they looked away embarrassed.

"How come we never heard of this organization before, surely something like that would be on the news or something." Weiss asked curiously. Her family had dealt with a lot of world affairs.

"They were super secretive, nobody but me and a few others should even know who they were." Akame said, trying to make sure they bought the lie, the whole truth would have to wait for now.

"Anyways today was fun guys, but we should head back to Beacon before the last airship leaves. We have that field trip to the forever fall tomorrow." Yang said to everyone as they all agreed.

Team RWBY had heard a whole new side to Akame today, it was depressing and sad, but some of it still didn't add up. But prying would do them no good, she was beginning to open up to them, they would get to know her better soon enough.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see. Professor peach has asked all of you to collect sample from the trees deep in this forest. And im here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda explained as they walked further into the forest. She stopped abruptly and turned around, causing Jaune to bump into Cardin, much to his annoyance.

"Each of you is to gather one jar full of sap, however this forest is teaming with grimm, so be sure to be by your teammates at all times. We will meet back here at 4 o'clock." Glynda finished before the team started to separate. Jaune being pulled over with Cardin, instead of his own team.

"Ren, can you please control your 'Nora' she drank one of our jars of sap." Yang called out to team JNPR's quiet member. Nora smiled slyly, while Ren simply sighed, handing over his jar to replace theirs.

"Nora, please, you are going to fail the assignment at this rate." Ren said, trying to explain the importance to his orange haired companion.

"Well it seems that we have collected all of our jars, its getting close to 4, we should start heading back." Weiss said, to everyone, as Ren just finished getting his final jar finally filled. That's before they heard a loud roar, and the sound of Cardin's team running away.

"There's a huge Ursa, its got Cardin!" They screamed while running. Yang picked one up by the shirt.

"Where at, and why aren't you cowards helping!" Yang scolded them before dropping him as they ran. They pointed in the direction before leaving.

Pyhrra, Ruby, Weiss, and Akame arrived as the Ursa was fighting Jaune. Ruby was about to step in, before Pyhrra and Akame had stopped them. Ruby was confused at first but followed their instructions.

Jaune had to learn, had to get stronger if was going to stay at Beacon, Akame knew how weak of a fighter he was. He never won in Glynda's spars, not even against Cardin. Jaune was going for one last strike to end it, but it was the wrong move, he should be blocking instead, that is until Pyhrra used her semblance to move his shield in place. He blocked the Ursa's strike perfectly, as he swung his sword, cutting off the Ursa's head in one slice.

"What, happened?" Ruby asked, obviously confused about what happened.

"Well you have your speed, Weiss has her Glyphs, and Akame has her Tattoo's? Well my semblance is Polarity." Pyhrra informed them.

"Ahh you can control poles." Ruby said, As they looked at her weird.

"No you dunce, she has control over magnetism." Weiss said, scolding her teammates lack of knowledge.

"Magnets are cool too." Ruby added quietly. "Hey where are you going. we have to tell them what happened?" Ruby asked Pyhrra and Akame as they walked away.

"Or maybe we can just keep this our little secret." Pyhrra said slyly, as they continued walking away.

Yang had finally caught up to them after getting Informing Glynda, but it seems that the ordeal was over already. That is until Akame had sensed something, something bad. She turned to her left and saw the worst possible thing.

Esdeath was here.

"You guys need to go, now!" Akame yelled. "Get Jaune and Cardin and get to Goodwitch and leave!"

"What do you mean? What's the problem..." Yang said, before seeing what Akame had saw, only she didn't know who it was.

"I heard you were in town Akame, it's good to see you again, Hope you didn't miss me?" Esdeath addressed her, confusing the rest of the girls. Akame quickly pulled out her Murasame, and took her combat stance.

"My, my straight to the Violence with you, Fortunately for you im not here to fight, not yet that is. I know i would simply lose again, and who knows what that will do to me this time." Esdeath continued, Akame however hadn't broken her stance.

Yang could only assume who this person was, and considering she was dressed almost like an Atlus Military personnel, She must be from the organization Akame spoke of.

"You are part of that group that killed Akame's sister aren't you!" Yang yelled, her eyes changing to their red tint.

"You are quite mistaken, Kurome was a valuable ally of mine, I would go as far as saying she was one of my closest friends. No the one who bears that sin is standing there with you. Isn't that right, Akame." Esdeath spat out that last part, Still bitter at the loss of her allies to Akame.

"I don't buy that crap, right Akame, Right?" Yang turned and said to Akame, who simply looked away slightly. Yang's eyes went wide, and changed back to their usual lilac color.

"You may not have come here to fight me, but that doesn't mean i wont attack you!" Akame said, her glare getting colder.

"You can try, but you would be wasting your time, We both know that our ensuing battle would put these kids at risk. Wouldn't want that now would you? I certainly would," Esdeath said, sending a chill down the others spines. "That's what I thought, I only came to see if you were here for myself. We will settle this once and for all, but not yet, we have big plans, and knowing you, you will be right there trying to stop us. We will meet then, and no sooner, as you wont find me until i want you too. Anyways I have wasted enough time here, I shall take my leave, I bid you adieu." Esdeath said coyly, before the area around her erupted in a massive wall of ice before it shattered and she was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to go, no doubt the grimm will be soon after this." Akame said with no emotion in her voice. The others didn't know hat she meant until she turned around. There was almost an aura emanating around Akame, thick black air, emanating form her.

"She wasn't telling the truth was she? You didn't kill your own sister did you? Tell me it isn't true. Tell me!" Yang yelled her eyes getting red again.

"Yes it's true, with my very own blade, as much as I loved her, nothing would change. She was hell bent on killing me, and supporting those corrupt people. She wasn't herself, she suffered with the drugs, but it is still no excuse. I did what had to be done." Akame said coldly.

Yang was still mad, but deep down she knew, that Akame regrets that she did it, even if she didn't show it. The rest of the walk to The rendezvous was silent, Even Jaune who didn't know what happened, but could read the mood.

"Glynda, take me to Ozpin, we have a serious problem." Akame said before walking past her and sitting down. She didn't quite know what happened, but it couldn't have possibly been good. She quickly boarded and they took off back to beacon.

"So Esdeath, did you find out what you needed?" A mysterious shrouded figure spoke.

"Yes ma'am, it is definitely Akame, Same as she was when we fought last." Esdeath replied.

"Is she a big of a threat as you told me, you aren't exaggerating are you?" Salem said as she stepped out of the shroud.

"Yes she is, even I cannot beat her in my current state. I require more power, as much as it pains me to say, im weak, and the weak will not survive. But unlike most, I will do anything to achieve my goals, nothing is to low to achieve power." Esdeath replied humbly.

"Hmm, then this might change our plans. I was originally going to save the Winter maiden for later, but if you think you can, go find her, and take her power. Then you should fully eclipse this 'Akame' and get her out of our hair. Ozpin will fall for sure this time, no new ally of his will help." Salem said chuckling to her self. Esdeath got off her knees, and bowed before leaving in her pursuit of the Winter maiden.

"I see, you met Esdeath in the forest, did anyone else see her too?" Ozpin asked Akame, who simply nodded yes, much to Ozpin's dismay. He never expected one of Salem allies would be so bold, they have always been proud of their shadow slinking ways. Now some of his students hsve been introduced to some one so dangerous.

"Unfortunately, that is not the only bad news we have today. It seems the fall maiden has been attacked, and part of her power stolen. We have her kept in our underground vault here at Beacon. This is the first time this has ever happened. With the power split like this, we don't know what will happen when she passes. And the people who stole it, are not people who we want to have, unimaginable power, so to speak. This situation gets worse and worse everyday it seems." Ozpin explained, the dire situation taking a toll on him.

"If Esdeath gets the power of a maiden, it will be the end of us. Unless i too gained the power. But only as a last resort, I do not condone the killing of innocents for power." Akame said, explaining a potential outcome.

"What makes you think Esdeath will go after a maiden?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"She knows that she can't fight me as it stands, the winter maiden makes for the perfect plan. She achieves power to support her already massive power, then she cannot be stopped. It is likely inevitable." Akame reasoned, Ozpin would like to think they couldn't find the winter maiden so easily, but he knew better. He picked up his scroll and sent a message to Qrow reading 'Drop everything and find the winter maiden, Now!'

"Unless you have anything else to add, you may leave now. You have been a great help to me so far, i only hope you don't think ill of me, making you you do any of this." Ozpin said.

"Maybe before, I would've stopped helping after the first mission, but now, I can't afford to leave." Akame said bluntly, before stepping in the elevator out of the room.

Akame decided to walk to the cafeteria, she needed to eat, she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She grabbed her food, before looking around for a spot to sit. Ruby waved her over to their table. She went over and sat on the side opposite of her team. JNPR had came and sat down with her as well.

"Look, im sorry about what I said in the forest, I don't know what happened between you and your sister. I just want you to know, that no matter what happened in the past, we are here for you." Yang was the first to say, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yea Missy, you gotta start hanging out with us more too, Just come and say hi whenever you fel like it," Nora chimed in after.

"Look I really appreciate it guys, it means a lot to me." Akame said while smiling. It was probably the first time they had seen her smile since she arrived.

"Finally, out of the doom and gloom, how about we go have some fun." Yang said aloud, urging everyone to follow her out of the cafeteria, However Akame hadn't yet ate her food. Her glare sent chills down Yang's spine. "Okay after She eats is fine." Yang added, as everyone broke into laughter.

"how can someone so skinny eat so much?" Blake asked, astonished.

"No matter how many time I see it, it still freaks me out," Weiss said, looking a bit sick. Watching Akame eat almost more than all of them combined had certainly weirded them out.

"Roman, are you done preparing for your assignment tomorrow?" Cinder asked in a sultry tone of voice, Roman scoffed under his breath. He couldn't stand working for her, but he had no choice, it was this or die. He was a survivor, he wouldn't allow himself to go out like this.

"Yes, I am, thanks for asking. Maybe you can fill me in on a little more of the plan so i can prepare a bit better perhaps?" Roman said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh Roman, you will know, what you need to know, when it is needed. Until then, Don't. Push. Your. Luck, and maybe there won't be an 'accident' Cinder spat at him, he could tell how frustrated she had been, but he didn't know why, nor did he care.

"It will be done tomorrow, ok, please do not rush me." Roman said, Cinder seemed content enough with that to leave him alone.

"The rest of the power will be mine soon enough, Just you wait, Ozpin. Just you wait." Cinder said to herself quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another new chapter, hope you all enjoy. And if anyone was wondering, I am going a bit more Anime based for a few reason that will shown later, I have read the manga, its just been a while. I would've gone and reread it but my internet is so bad at my new place it made it such a pain. Whereas i had the anime downloaded on my computer. But I do have a reason why. Anyways, feel free to review. And have a fun Halloween.**

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed as she saw a banner being put up.

"I don't think ive ever seen you smile this much Weiss, It's kinda weirding me out," Ruby said, murmuring the last part a bit.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is Simpy breathtaking." Weiss explained, rambling on.

"You really know how to make a good thing, and make it sound boring." Yang said with a bored expression.

"Quiet you." Weiss snapped back.

"If there is food, I shall be there." Akame said, starting to droll a bit just thinking about it.

"Of course there will be food, why wouldn't there be? Aren't you going to participate in the tournament anyways?" Weiss asked Akame, who simply nodded her head no.

"Uhh.. Weiss, she doesn't have a formal team, remember." Ruby said, as it should've been obvious.

"Oh right, anyways moving on, we are finally at the docks." Weiss said, trying to divert the attention form her.

"Its Friday, why are we visiting the stupid docks." Yang asked, annoyed with the smell, Ruby was in the background covering her nose in disgust. Akame was watching the water very carefully looking for fish.

"Ive heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon Academy, It is my duty to welcome them." Weiss said trying to sound dignified.

"She want's to spy on the competition," Blake added nonchalantly, Weiss quickly turned around and scoffed.

"Tch, you can't prove that!" Weiss said, driving the point home.

"Whoa, what happened there?" Ruby said aloud, drawing everyone's attention to a broken into shop with police tape around it. They all decided to go check it out, see what happened.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the scruffy police man.

"Robbery, Second dust shop to be hit this week, this place is turning into a jungle." The police man said, before looking around a bit more for clues.

"They left all the money again!" The other officer said aloud, so his partner could hear him. That drew Ruby and Akame's attention.

"Ehhh, it just don't make a lick o' sense, who needs that much dust?" The officers exchanged banter. "I dunno, know wadda mean?" The other officer said nonchalantly. "You thinking, White fang?" "Im thinking we don't get paid enough for this."

"Ugggh the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said, bothering her Raven Haired teammate.

"What's your problem? Blake asked, a little frustration in her tone.

"My problem? Nothing, I just simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said as if was the most normal answer in the world.

"The white fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they are a collection of misguided faunus." Blake said, combating Weiss's accusations.

"Misguided? They wan't to wipe humanity of the face of the earth," Weiss stated.

"Maybe not all of them, but some of them certainly do," Akame butted in, trying to play both sides.

"Well then they are VERY misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown vale. Akame knew other wise, she knew they were planning something big, but Blake being so adamant about the White Fang, she would be careful about what she would say.

"Oooh I know, maybe it was that Torchwick guy i fought that one day." Ruby said, Akame was impressed with how close she was.

"Still doesn't change the fact that the white fag are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Weiss said as she got glares from Akame and Blake.

"Hey stop that faunus!" A ship worker had cried out,

"You no good stow-away." Another ship hand called out to insult him.

"Hey im a great stowaway, a no good one woulda been caught." The monkey faunus said, as he took off running from the cops. As he passed by Team RWBY, he winked at Blake as he passed by.

"Well there goes the competition." Yang said, teasing the heiress.

"Quick after him, we have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed as they took off in pursuit of the Faunus boy. They were starting to catch up tom him, until they rounded a corner and Weiss ran into a girl full force, knocking them both down.

"Noooo, he got away!" Weiss exclaimed, as the reason she came to the docks had just eluded them.

"Uhhhhh, Weiss?" yang said warily, pointing at the girl who was still on the ground under Weiss. She quickly looked down, not realizing she was on top of someone, she quickly got up and dusted herself off. The girl simply smiled at them

"Salutations!" She said happily, while waving.

"Uhh hello," Ruby chimed in.

"Uhh are you okay?" Yang asked, curiously.

"Im wonderful, thank you for asking!" The girl said, still pleasantly delighted. The team simply looked at each other for a second.

"Would you like to get up, maybe?" Yang asked another question, as she was still laying on the ground.

"Most certainly," She said, before hopping right on to her feet from her position, surprising the rest of them. "My name is Penny, its a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Hi penny, Im Ruby,' Im Weiss' Blake' Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" They all chimed in after each other, Blake elbowed Yang after her question. "Oh, im Yang, And this is.."

"Akame," Penny said, surprising everyone once again, even Akame, who narrowed her eyes.

"Uhh, yea, do you know each other?" Ruby asked the orange haired girl. Penny realized she had made a mistake, she quickly tried to cover it up.

"Uhh, nooo, just saw a wild guess, hehe *Hiccup*" Penny, lied, hiccuping at the end as usual. Akame would have to ask Ozpin about this, something wasn't right here.

"Riiiiight, well sorry for running into you," Weiss said, trying to exit the situation with the weird girl.

"Yea, take care friend." Ruby added as they turned the corner again.

"She was something else, huh, You sure you didn't know each other, I can't imagine anyone GUESSING her name like that." Yang asked thier stoic friend, who was still absorbed in thought. She noticed Yang was talking to her and snapped out of it.

"No ive never met her," Akame assured The blonde.

"Anyways. she was weird." Yang added. They didn't walk much further as Penny had apeared in front if them

"What did you call me?" Penny asked them.

"Oh im sorry, i didn't think you could hear me" yang apologized quickly.

"Not you, you," She said, pointing at Ruby. Who chuckled nervously. "Am I really your friend?"

Her teammates were nodding their heads no fanatically, but Ruby turned back to penny and nodded.

"Yea why not?" She said aloud, as her teammates face palmed.

"Ahh hahaah, sen-sational, We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny rambled on ecstatically.

"Is this how it was when you met me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss whispered back.

"So what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked, drawing the attention off Ruby for a second.

"Im here to fight in the tournament!" Penny stated nonchalantly. This drew Akame's attention even further.

"Sorry to say, but you don't really look like it." Weiss stated, while looking at her clothes.

"Says the one who wears a Dress," Blake added.

"Its a combat skirt, thank you," Weiss defended herself, as Ruby went over and low fived her, Mumbling 'yeah' quietly.

"Don't worry, im Combat ready!" She said while saluting. Akame then realized something important. This girls was from Atlus, no other country would have someone trained like that. She guessed that she would have to talk to Ironwood personally, Ozpin surely would be willing to give her the number after some persuasion.

"Does that mean you know that, Monkey tailed, Rapscallion" Weiss asked, making Blake even more angry.

"The who?" Penny asked, confused.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss exclaimed once more.

"Why do you keep referring to him like that!?" Blake said, finally having enough of her teammates insults of the boy.

"Im sorry, but he clearly broke the law, sooner or later, i bet he will join those thugs in the White Fang if he keeps this up. Im just telling it like it is." Weiss said, arguing back at her teammate.

"You Ignorant little brat Ugh!" Blake yelled at her, before stomping off.

"How dare you, speak to me like that, Im your teammate!" Weiss yelled at her.

"You are a judgmental little girl, who knows nothing of the hardships those faunus go through. How can you sit there all high and mighty, looking down on the misfortune. Guess the Schnee blood really does define who you are." Blake, said snapping at her.

"Listen here, My family has been at ends with them for all my life. They have attacked my family, my friends, and even me!" Weiss stated. "We have had a target painted on our back for so long, of course I would grow to despise them. I have had close friends simply go missing, or worse, be publicly executed to 'teach' us a lesson. So you are right, I do hate them, I have every right to!" Weiss finished her rant.

"Well maybe if you didn't abuse faunus workers, we wouldn't have been pushed to those extremes!" Blake yelled out angrily, before quickly realizing what she said, her teammates were speechless, their very own teammate had just admitted to being a part of the White Fang. Blake ran off quickly before Ruby could think about trying to catch her. Weiss simply walked towards the airship docks, ready to head back to Beacon.

"Ill find, Blake, you go ahead and talk to Weiss. Ill let you know if i find anything." Akame said before taking off after her.

Blake ran into an alley way, breathing heavily, a tear streaming down her face. How could she be so foolish as to believe her team would accept her. She untied her bow on her head, revealing her cat ears,and she threw the ribbon on the ground. She cried softly, she thought that everything was over for her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow," The monkey Faunus said from the rooftop above her. Blake jumped a little after suddenly hearing his voice. Akame was about to reveal herself, but decided to wait, and watch what she did for a while.

Blake and Sun were at a tea shop, awkwardly looking at each other, as they didn't speak very much yet.

"So you want to know more about me?" Blake finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Finally, she speaks!" Its been almost a whole day, and you have given me nothing but small talk and glares," Sun said, as Blake glared at him again, proving his point.

"Yea, like that," he said, as Blake simply rolled her eyes.

"Sun, are you familiar with he White Fang?" Blake asked curiously.

"Sure I do, there isn't a faunus on the planet who doesn't know them. Stupid, holy'er-than-thou creeps who use force to get what they want. A bunch freaks if you asked me." Sun said, looking a bit disgusted talking about them.

"I used to be a member, actualy for most of my life i was." Blake said, making Sun spit out his tea. Blake went on to explain what happened with her past, and why she left. Akame listened as well, sitting just out of eyesight of them.

"So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow," Blake finished explaining. Akame heard the truth in that statement very well.

"So have you told your friends any of this yet?" Sun asked, his tone saddening.

"No she hasn't but don't worry, she will." Akame said as she jumped off the roof onto the balcony they sat on. Blake looked like she was gonna make a run for it, but Akame grabbed her arm tight before she could try.

"Sit down, Im here to help, not fight." Akame, said, easing the Cat faunus.

"Why are you here, and how did you find me?" Blake asked, she had been gone for a day and kept close watch of her surrounding. "I was specifically watching everywhere to make sure of it."

"No one would ever find me if didn't let them." Akame said confidently, being an experienced assassin meant stealth was key.

"Akame, I need to prove that the White Fang aren't behind these robberies, I don't need your help, this is my fight." Blake said, trying to make her leave.

"Yea, a-and me too, im here too," Sun butted in, trying to make sure they remembered he was there.

"Sorry to break it to you, it is the White Fang, guaranteed, That mission I went on proved it. I can't go into much detail, but if you still don't believe me, I have news of a raid on a Schnee dust freighter happening at the docks tonight." Akame said, Blake was visibly annoyed with the delivery of the statement.

"Well I guess we will have to check it out, Thanks for the info, but We will be heading out now," Blake said, grabbing Sun by the arm. Blake didn't want Akame to be there, this was something the faunus had to deal with.

"You aren't going without me, The White Fang aren't working alone, Im going for my own reasons, you can not stop me." Akame said as she followed them, Blake simply sighed and continued. The White fang wouldn't work with anyone, she was wasting her time.

Akame and Blake were watching as the last of the containers was being off loaded onto the docks. No suspicious activity has happened yet, but it was still too early to dismiss. Sun came up behind them, holding a bunch of fruits in his arms. Akame simply stared at the food, drooling slightly.

"So did I miss anything?" Sun asked, he noticed Akame staring at the fruit, he took one and waved it back and forth a bit as her eyes followed, her stare never leaving it. He tossed it to her as she caught it in her mouth.

"I, Uhh stole us some food," He said as he held an apple out to her. Akame had already completly eaten hers, core and all. Sun looked over in half amazement, and half weided out.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake deadpanned, annoyed with the monkey faunus.

"Hey, weren't you a part of a cult or something?" Too soon?" Sun snapped back, Blake gave him a death glare. "Okay, too soon."

They didn't get much more time to talk as a couple of bullheads came flying in over the docks. One of them landed, opening up its doors. Out walked a group of White Fang members, armed with rifles. Blake looked visibly disappointed, deep down she n=knew it was them, but had hoped that it wasn't.

"Hey, what's the hold up!" A voice called out from inside the bullhead. Blake and Akame had watched carefully as none other than Roman Tortchwick exited the bullhead. "We aren't exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves right now, wo why don't you animal try and pick up the pace, we don't have all night." He finished, a few of the guards rolling their eyes at the use of the word 'animals'

"I don;t get it, The White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like him." Blake said as she stood up. She drew her weapon and hopped down after them. Sun tried to stop her but she was too fast for him. Blake sneaked past everyone and got behind Roman, who simply sighed, knowing her should've been more careful.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Easy now, wouldn't want you doing anything you might regret now." Roman taunted his assailant. The White Fang members drew their weapons, and aimed at her.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum!?" Blake asked furiously, As the guards looked a little apprehensive as she showed her faunus heritage.

"Because they are being used, By someone they simply can't resist. Isn't that right Roman," Akame said as she revealed herself, walking towards them.

"I was told you would be here, I've heard a LOT about you, Akame," Roman said. "That's why, Im not alone today," He said, as he pointed over to his Bullhead. Right on cue a figure stepped out, One Akame knew well, but it shouldn't have been possible.

"Ive been looking everywhere for you, Big sis!" Kurome said, as she sprouted a devious smile, sending chills down Blake's spine. Akame was too shocked to react. On one side, she couldn't be happier knowing her sister was alive, on the other though, she was still on her enemy's side.

"This time, ill make sure I add you to my 'collection,' I can't stand being away from you anymore," Kurome said as she walked closer. While everyone was distracted, Roman fired his weapon at his feet, getting Blake off of him. Immediately the White Fang began to attack the two girls. Akame didn't have the time to deal with them, so as to end it quickly she skillfully drew her sword and slashed at them before they could even aim their weapons. Akame had sliced through the chests of two of the soldiers, while the last only received a cut, which was then healed by his aura. Only He didn't expect what happened next.

After the poison took effect, he dropped to the ground dead. Blake and Sun were absolutely shocked by what they had saw.

'Akame was telling the truth about that sword, no way' Blake thought to herself

"Straight to business, That's what I always 'adored' about you, big sis!" Kurome said as she drew her sword. "Thanks to our last encounter, I lost all my old friends, so I had to make due with some new ones" She activated her Yatsufusa, and out from the Ground came several High class grimm. Namely, A Alpha Beowolf, some White Fang grunts, and A particularly strong looking Deer Faunus.

"My collection is not nearly strong as it used to be, But I made due with what i had. I found that my swords toll takes a lot less from me here, so don't hold back, I don't want to kill yo right away," Kurome said, laughing crazily after saying it.

"Blake, Sun, go after Roman, Ill handle my sister." Akame said coldly, As she started walking towards the fight. Blake was about to argue with her but Roman had fired a shot at her, forcing her to pay attention to him.

"So I get you all by myself this time, huh? Lets have a fun time, me and you." Kurome said, just before taking another bite of her snacks. Akame would definitely have to deal with her puppets first, but considering Murasame was ineffective, This would be the perfect chance to use her new blade. There was also another, bigger reason she would not wield Murasame in this fight. For if she did, they would be forced to fight to the death.

Akame had killed her sister once, she vowed not to let it happen again. Kurome had noticed that different weapon, and it made her mad.

"I told you to go all out, I won't let you use some piece of junk blade against me! Us your Teigu!" Kurome yelled at her sister, she was thoroughly pissed at the lack of respect she thought her sister was giving her.

"You know damn well that using my Teigu would result in one of us dying, I won't kill you again, I failed you once, this time, I will save you!" Akame replied as she charged into battle. The first enemy to reach her was the Alpha beowolf, its slashed its massive claw at her, but Akame had simply dodged it. No simple grimm would be a challenge to her.

"You talk about holding back, but you come prepared with a few measly chumps with that blade of yours,' Akame said as she slashed the grimm puppet's head clean off. The white fang grunts charged at her, swords in hand. However, they still didn't have much training. Akame ducked and weaved though the blades of 6 Puppets. Their blades only got as close as Akame wanted. She slapped a fire crystal into her handle, igniting the blade. She slashed the closet member across the his chest, the fire igniting his body. However the puppet did not care. It simply kept swinging as its body burnt to a crisp.

Kurome's puppets were annoying as always to deal with. It is much harder to fight an enemy who doesn't care for its own survival, with no ability to feel pain. Akame knocked the flaming puppet into another one, setting him on fire as well, finally the first one had been burned to nothing but a skeleton, unable to move anymore, it melded back into the ground. One took its battle axe and swung wildly at Akame, who just barely ducked underneath it in time. The axe swung all the way around him, slicing on of his teammates in half. Akame slashed at the axe wielder, cutting his head off before he could get control of his weapon again.

Being outmatched the other two guards were dispatched quickly, leaving only two enemies left.

"Ooooh, that new weapon is certainly interesting. Got any more tricks up your sleeve?" Kurome taunted her sister. Kurome motioned her last puppet to go after her. The deer faunus took a massive great-sword from his back, spun it a few times before getting in his stance. The faunus charged swinging his sword as it skimmed past her. He swing that sword much faster then she would've thought. It barely nicked the ground as it caused a small explosion from the ground. The little explosion propelled the sword back at Akame. She deflected it with her sword, but it still her her arm doing so.

The sheer momentum of his swings was enough to break normal people's bones. The puppet re-steadied his sword, preparing for another strike. He swung his sword behind him letting it hit the ground. Sure enough, right when it touched the ground, another explosion erupted, sending the sword flying in its arc forward at a blinding speed. It barely missed, completely shattering the ground near it and beyond.

'A swing with that much power is much to dangerous to play around with, Im going to have to end this quickly.' Akame thought to herself. She was simply analyzing the fighter, trying to find any weakness he might have. 'He swings hard and fast, but even his recovery time is heightened by its unique properties.'

That's when Akame realized something, a sword that big must weigh a ton. if she made the area heavier, he wouldn't be able to lift it. She quickly put a gravity dust crystal into her sword, charging up her blade. She rushed the faunus and as he swung she jumped over him, throwing her sword into the ground at his feet. A small area around him suffered from the effect of the dust. The faunus was forced to drop his massive sword, and it slammed into the ground, creating a imprint. Akame quickly rushed over to pick her sword back up and slashed straight through the puppet, ending the fight.

All Akame could hear was slow clapping coming from her sister.

"My my, have you improved since last I saw you? I gotta say, im impressed, loving the new 'tattoos' you have as well. Hope they don't cover too much of your beautiful body though, would be shame to let that go to waste." Kurome said, smirking as she stood up, ready to fight.

"It's time to end this, you can stop, come back with me! You don't have to help them, The empire has fallen, you don't need to pledge allegiance to those scum any longer!" Akame said, begging to stop this conflict with her sister.

"Im not a traitor like you!" Kurome said as she charged at her sister. Akame readied her stance, preparing for the strike her sister would unleash. However as soon as Kurome got close, she collapsed, coughing up blood. Akame rushed to her side, and checked up on her sister's body. Kurome was completely unconscious, it seemed that whatever drug she was on had worn off. Akame quickly picked up her sisters body and went over to Blake and Sun, who were recovering from their fight with Roman.

"H-he got away," Blake said aloud disparagingly. Blake had noticed Akame holding her sisters body.

"Is, is she dead?" Sun asked cautiously

"No, just unconscious, although I must get her to Beacon right away, the medical ward needs to treat her, hopefully they can remove the drugs from her body." Akame said before taking off towards the school, Blake was about to follow them until the police and her team showed up.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, im finally back, My house turned out fine, although some of the neighbors houses didn't not fare quite as well, So im finally situated again. This chapter is a bit short but i didn't have much more to add to this one, so ill just post it and continue on.**

 **Responeding to the guest reviews, if they are still reading: I don't really see the exact number of "kills" Esdeath had really matters to much, if what you said is correct, though it probably is, im just not sure. And as for the being sold/abandonded thing, I know they were sold, but she wasn't quite telling the whole story at that point. She purposely withheld parts to make easier to hear.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I should start updating regularly again.**

Blake and Sun had just finished answering questions for the police. They wanted to know why they were here fighting, and how they had managed to beat so many opponents themselves. They had kept quiet about Akame's involvement, feeling that they would cause problems as she tried to help her sister. But it was hard to cover up the damage her sword had done. Blake had manged to convince the police that one of the criminals had done it.

They were finally allowed to go sit down, but they would have to stay a bit longer to work everything out with The Academy. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss had finally arrived at the scene, thinking it was pretty obvious that they would find their companions there.

"Blake! Im glad you are okay. Are you hurt, where's Akame?" Ruby, said rushing over to her side. But Weiss stopped her, wanting to talk to her first.

"Look Weiss, I know you might be mad at me, but Im no longer wi.." Blake started before Weiss interrupted her.

"Do you know how long we have been looking for you? 12 hours, and during those 12 hours, i've thought about it. And i've come to the conclusion that I don't care. As long as you are no longer associated with them, We have no right to judge you." Weiss started, Blake was about to say something but was cut off. "However, the next time something like this comes up, you come speak to YOUR team about it. And I would like an apology, I may not be the easiest person to agree with. But I still feel like we could've come to an agreement better than just yelling." Weiss finished.

"Of course, Im sorry Weiss, I overreacted, and I will definitely come to you guys for any future problems." Blake said, appeasing Weiss, as they all came in for a group hug.

"I still don't know how i feel about you though." Weiss said, pointing her finger at Sun, who chuckled awkwardly.

"Anyways, where's Akame, she was here fighting right?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Look I can explain on the way there, but we need to get back to Beacon, Akame is already heading there. S-she fought her sister, and currently is bringing her to Beacon medical ward." Blake said, shocking everyone around her.

"But that doesn't make any sense, didn't she say her sister was dead?" Yang said aloud.

"I don't know all the details, but she's here, and currently knocked out. But she was an enemy." Blake said, looking a little bit distressed.

"What about the people here, the one's with the tattoos?" Yang said aloud, before Blake shushed her, and said quietly.

"Akame was telling the truth, about her blade that is. We say it ourselves, but when she fought her sister, she didn't use it. There might be hope that she will join us, but we have to go meet up with Akame for more details." Blake said, before starting to head towards Beacon.

Everyone knew that their remaining questions would be answered later, so they followed Blake, worried about their friend.

Akame had her Kurome in her arms rushing to Beacon for medical treatment. Once the ship arrived, she didn't waste a moment of time. A few of the nurses had tried to scold her for running until they realized she was carrying someone.

"Get me a room, a doctor who specializes with drug therapy and call Ozpin down here now!" Akame said abruptly to the lady behind the counter. She was about to say something until Ozpin's name was heard. She realized something must have happened if She was calling him here. The nurse simply nodded her head and led her to the closest room.

"Strap her down, I don't know what she might do when she wakes up." She ordered the Nurse, who obliged, although she was a bit suspicious.

"There is a drug that her body's become dependent on, she can't think clearly. I need you to remove all traces of the dependency or at least swap it with something less debilitating." Akame continued.

"How do you know any of this? And secondly, we aren't meant to help random drug addictions for everyone who come around. They could always come to us themselves.."

"You think she did this herself! Of course not, she was kidnapped and drugged and brainwashed, So don't start talking about my sister like that, or I will deal with you myself!" Akame snapped back at the nurses.

"Now now Akame, calm yourself. Im sure we can deal with this situation reasonably. Do what she says, im sure our advanced medical treatments can help your sister. I would like to speak with you outside if I may, in the meantime." Ozpin said motioning to the door.

Akame didn't really want to leave her sisters side, but was sure that nothing would happen within a few minutes, so she obliged. They stepped outside to talk.

"I would like to know what happened at the docks, sparing no details." Ozpin said, his tone serious. Akame described every event in detail. including the fight with her sister, Ozpin listened carefully, trying to imagine what the enemy would do with all the stolen dust. However neither had come to a solid conclusion.

"Qrow is still out there investigating right? Bring him here, I need to speak with him." Akame demanded.

"Unfortunately that is easier said than done. I do not currently know where he his, or how deep undercover he might be, it might be too risky to contact him. However I do know someone who might be able to help you. His sister, Raven." Ozpin told Akame. "Though she doesn't particularly like, or agree with me anymore, so I do not keep in contact with her. However I do know she keeps tabs on me, and on Qrow. If you really want to talk to her, she might be seeing you soon." Ozpin finished.

A very Vague answer, but helpful nonetheless. "If there is any thing you need from me Ozpin, let me know. I am helping you for 1 reason, and 1 reason only, to kill Esdeath and any one bringing injustice to this world. Not for whatever reasons you have kept secret from everyone. But i still appreciate the help you have given me, and now my sister." Akame said, coldly. Ozpin nodded his head, he knew that she was onto him. Not that he was trying to mislead or use her, but that there was simply something he still had not trusted her with.

"Of course, I expect no more than that from you. Maybe soon, I shall tell you everything. But as of now i cannot, you can expect why, but i do not have any bad intentions." Ozpin said, sorry about how dishonest he has been, but reasonably so. Akame simply walked back into the medical ward to check on her sister. Ozpin had stood outside for a while after, thinking about what next until Team RWBY had ran up to him.

"Is Akame in there right now?" Ruby had asked Ozpin.

"Yes, she is, just ask the lady at the front desk, she will direct you there. Just tell her I sent you all." Ozpin said, smiling as he waved them off.

The nurse had lead them to her room, Akame was laying her head down next to her sisters unconscious body. An IV drip was in her arm, as she was quietly breathing, sleeping. They all noticed that she was strapped down to the chair, not to tight, but enough to inhibit movement.

"I-Is she alright?" Blake asked, visibly worried.

"She should be fine, the doctor has already started the purging of drugs in her body, as long as her body is strong enough, it should kick the dependency she had on them." Akame replied.

"But what if she isn't strong enough?" Yang asked cautiously.

"Then her body will destroy itself, killing her slowly." Akame said solemnly. She was visibly saddened after saying it.

"Don't worry Akame, she has made it this far, she's definitely strong enough." Ruby assured her, making Akame smile a little bit.

"Akame, if you don't mind, we really would like to hear your story, ever since you have came here. You have been a mystery, and now after what happened on the docks, we need to know about you, before we can really trust you. Just like with Blake." Yang said.

"Fine, I guess after everything you all saw, there's no point in hiding it. Close the door, this doesn't leave this room, unless I deem it necessary." Akame said, as Weiss closed the door behind her.

"This might be hard to believe, but as far is know, Im from another world." Akame started. Everyone stared in shock, speechless. "And in that world, the capital city of the country i lived in, was corrupt, more corrupt than anything you could imagine. Government officials murdered, raped and took whoever, and whatever they wanted, with no consequences. I was a part of assassin group who's main mission was to stop the corruption." Akame started.

"So you were like, doing good right? You fought for good right?" Ruby asked

"Doing good, or not, murder is murder Ruby. Nothing makes it right. I still slaughtered Men, Women, and families. No matter how much they deserved it, I still killed them." Akame replied, saddening everyone around her. That was certainly hard for them to hear, but an important distinction.

"After my battle with Esdeath, I killed her with my very own blade, then I assume that I died too, but that's how I ended up in the forest. I don't know how all of us has ended up here. But it doesn't matter to me, because ill end her again. If i don't, she will destroy many innocent lives. She taken out army's of 200,000 single handily." Akame explained. "I can understand if you don't trust me, But I won't harm any of you."

"Akame, you are our friend now, Nothing is going to change that. Whatever reasons you had back then, doesn't change who you really are. We arn't going to hold it against you. You have never given us real reason to think bad of you, even if we were a bit suspicious of you at first." Yang assured her.

"However, I still have a few apprehensions with you, but if everyone else agrees then I will give you a chance," Weiss said, after.

"Thanks you guys, It means a lot to me, to have good friends again." Akame said, "Im going to stay here with my sister until she wakes up, You guys go and get some rest, especially you Blake, after the fight we just had." Akame said to the team. They nodded, as they said their goodbyes and leaving the room towards their own.

Akame sat in a chair next to Kurome's bed as she fell asleep holding her hand.

The next morning, Akame was woken up by the sounds of the doctors talking.

"If she is going to survive this, she will have to recover some time today, any longer and her body will have rejected the treatment." The doctor said to another. "I don't think this little girl can make it, I just hope I am wrong." He finished before leaving the room once more. Akame raised her head and looked at her sister, She was sweating and breathing heavily, moving around slightly. Akame got up to get a wet rag and put it on her forehead.

There was much for Akame to worry about, will her sister live through this? If she does, will they go back to fighting each other? Much was uncertain about this whole situation. How she was even alive and here in the first place was one such problem. First herself, Esdeath, and now her sister, all crossed over to this world. What was it that they all had in common? Had they all died? Esdeath and Kurome both had, but for herself, it was still unsure. She had used her trump card once more in this world, and only fell unconscious.

The only thing they all had in common, was being sliced by her blade. Whether they died, or not seemed irrelevant. That had to be it, no other factor linked them all together. But one other problem had arisen, had everyone she had ever killed with it also came here as well? If that is true, then a lot of dangerous people were sent here by her, giving them new life in another world, to do as they pleased. Just thinking about that possibility disgusted Akame.

Putting those thoughts aside for now, she decided to get some food, heading to the cafeteria. Most of the students were having there lunch in there as well, Team RWBY included, they invited her over as soon as she entered the cafeteria. She grabbed her plate, a rather big plate, of food and headed over to them.

"Hey, Akame! You came out of the hospital room, we are all surprised you didn't come out for food earlier, knowing you." Yang said, in a joking manner, only to be elbowed by Blake, who was sitting next to her.

"What my sister was trying to say was, Its good to see you, is everything alright with you?" Ruby said after her sister. Yang was still glaring a bit at her partner after she hit her.

"Everything is fine, My sister is still unconscious, but recovering pretty quickly. However, there is more pressing matters at hand. I need to find out what Esdeath is up to. She is apparently working with the White Fang to achieve her goals, but as Blake told me, they distinctly don't like any humans, so how she got in with them is concerning. However Esdeath is not one to care for the plight the White Fang fight for, she's using them too further her own goals, which is likely far more dangerous then the White Fang could ever think of."

"That is... Troubling," Blake said aloud, while everyone nodded in agreement. "I know what the White Fang are capable enough, and where their path leads, but Anything beyond that is hard to imagine."

"Well we arn't going to figure this out by sitting in here are we? Come on, lets go investigate!" Yang Exclaimed, causing a few other table to look at her quickly.

"Ohhh no, this is my fight, I cant let you guys do this. Its far too dangerous." Akame said quickly.

"That's where you are wrong, this is our fight too. They are planning attacks in our town, and more, and as huntresses"

"-In training" Weiss interjected quickly,

"Are sworn to protect the people," Ruby said heroically, striking a pose on the table, although Weiss's interjection made it all but that.

"Plus we were going to anyway, with or without you, so its your choice" Yang said afterwards.

Akame wanted to argue, but it wouldn't have made a difference.

"Fine, we will work together, under two circumstances, On any operation we have, follow my directions, and two, You WILL not fight Esdeath or any one I see fit, as she may not be alone." Akame said sternly, Everyone nodded their heads.

"That settles it then, we shall began now!" Ruby said, but as she did, Akame's stomach rumbled loudly, as she looked at her food. "After we finish eating I suppose, hehe"


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit of a short chapter with not much happening, I just wanted to progress the story a bit, as i was feeling a bit stuck where i left off last time, expect some action next chapter though. Enjoy**

A green haired girl was walking through the streets of Vale, aimlessly walking around. Until she accidentally bumped into a older man on a ladder who was putting a sign on his shop.

"Umm, sorry, excuse me, but im not really from around here" She said, giving him a hand to help him up. He took her hand and smiled lightly. "Do you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She said while holding out a piece of paper with an address on it. The man obliged and gave her specific directions, as it was pretty close by.

The girl waved good bye and headed off, only to be interrupted by a silver haired man.

"I knew you were lost." He said to her, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Mercury, I will Seriously pay you to shut up." She said to him, holding out a wallet to him.

"That's not your money," He said, grinning a bit more.

"But it could be yours for a few minutes of silence," She continued, not denying his claim. He hummed a bit, as if thinking about.

"Hmmm, no deal." He said, calmly. She gritted her teeth at him, annoyed with his antics. She took the money, and threw the enpty wallet on the ground, before stomping off.

"Whatever, You know you want me, Emerald." Mercury said as he foll wed her.

It was a normal Saturday morning in Vale, the streets had plenty of people on them, though it wasn't too crowded. They made their way to a small bookshop in Downtown vale, A little store called "Tuckson's Book Trade"

They entered the shop, accompanied by the chime of a small bell, signaling their entrance. Mercury stayed near the front of the shop while Emerald made her way to the front counter. She rang the little bell on the front counter.

"Be right there," A voice called the back room. "Welcome to Tuckson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?" A man came from the backroom, carrying a huge stack of books in each arm.

"Just browsing," Mercury replied from the front of the store.

"I was wondering, do you have a copy of, The Thief And The Butcher?" Emerald asked.

"Umm, yes I do, wouuuld you like a copy?" He replied, ready to get the book for her.

"No, Just wondering," She stated, right as mercury slammed a book decently loud.

"Ohh ohh, what about, Violet's garden, in paperback?" She asked him, only to be answered by Mercury, "He's got it, hardback too," She nodded her head, thinking about it for a sec.

"OH i got it, what about... Third Crusade." Emerald asked, her voice getting a bit darker. The man had to think about it for a second.

"I don't think we carry that one actually." The shopkeeper stated.

"What was this place called again, Your slogan, might be a bit misleading." Emerald told him. "Its false advertising."

"Its just a slogan," The man said, defending himself a bit.

"You shouldn't make a promise you cant keep, Tuckson." Emerald started as Mercury started closing the blinds of the store windows. "I hear you are planning on leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that, now would they, and neither are we. You know who we are, don't you?" Emerald asked him, Tuckson furrowed his eyebrow.

"Yes, I do, and i know why you are here, But I won't let you take me!" Tuckson shouted as he lunged at Emerald with his claws out. Only he missed his target, as if she wasn't there, and headed right into Mercury who was ready to strike.

Back at Beacon

"Well, miss Akame, Your sister seems to be doing just fine, the treatment was a success, she just needs a bit more time to rest." The doctor told Akame, you sighed a breath of relief. She knew that waiting here any longer wouldn't make her better faster, so she decided to get some food at the cafeteria.

.

"So then we were fighting side by side, and she was super fast, and I threw a banana at a guy, and this girl summoned grimm to fight us." Sun rambled on really fast, The last part threw his friend off though.

"Nice, wait summoned grimm?" He hesitated mid sentence.

"And the best part is, she a faunus, But don't tell anyone I said that, I mean it." Sun quickly added that last part.

"Sure, sure, but what was that other part?" His blue haired friend was still concerned about.

"And the other chick was totally super strong. But really scary, like cold dead stare scary, and AHHHH" Sun was ranting before turning around and seeing Akame in front him making him jump in fear. Akame calmly turned and saw Sun, who was sweating a bit after realizing she probably heard him talking about her.

"Hey, Akame was it? What brings you here, he he." Sun said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Getting food, I imagine you would be doing the same?" Akame replied bluntly, seeming not to care about what he was saying before.

"Uhh, yea, and just Introducing my friend Neptune here to Blake and the others." Sun said, while motioning to his blue haired companion. Neptune smiled at her, while clicking his tongue softly.

"Morning Beautiful, Nice day we are having isn't it?" Neptune said, wasting no time to start flirting. Akame simply stared coldly at him, saying nothing before heading past them into the cafeteria.

"Dude, what was that, who knows what she might've done to you, man. She isnt someone to get angry," Sun chastised his friend, who looked a bit astonished that his "Charm" didn't work on her. But as soon as they entered the cafeteria after her, they were met with a huge surprise. Tables were stacked high on both side of the cafeteria. Team RWBY on side, and Team JNPR on the other.

Akame had a massive plate of food sitting near the entrance of the food fight watching them as they battled. But it was ended shortly as Ruby had knocked out all four members of JNPR using her semblance and a tidal wave of food and soda. Shortly after the battle ended, Ms Goodwitch came in, and quickly cleaned up the massive mess they made with her semblance. She was about to rant to the kids, But Ozpin came and calmed her down as the kids were laughing wildly over the fun they just had.

"You know I would've beaten you too Nora, if Akame hadn't eaten my turkey gauntlet." Yang said to Nora, who was laughing the loudest.

"Yea, well we would've maybe won, if She hadn't taken Pyhrra's bread sticks." Nora replied, as the both looked over the gluttonous girl sitting near the entrance, with her massive plate fully eaten, down to the very plate and bones. She gave them all a thumbs up, with a content look on her face, as everyone burst into another round of laughter

"I love these guys," Sun said, while looking at his friend, who was covered in soda. Neptune simply looked at him, a bit irritated.

Later that day.

Ozpin, Glynda, and Akame all waited in Oz's office, they watched as Ironwood's fleet was docking itself at Vale, much to their dismay.

"James certainly like bringing his work wherever he goes," Gylnda spat out in discontent.

"Well running an academy, and a military is certainly busy work, but I agree, it is a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin stated. Soon a beeping on his desk signified someone at the elevator.

"Come in," Ozpin said, as General Ironwood walked in.

"Ozpin, Its been too long!" Ironwood stated.

"General," Ozpin said, while bowing slightly.

"Please, drop the formalities, we are all pals here right?" Iron wood said as he shook Oz's hand. "And glynda, it has been too long since we last met,He continued.

Gylnda forced a smile, while walking past him, leaving the room.

"And who is this," Ironwood asked Oz, while pointing to Akame, standing in the corner by a pillar.

"A new, colleague, an invaluable help at the moment" Ozpin assured him, as Ironwood was looking a bit annoyed. "So what brings you to Vale today, Headmasters don't usually come to visit like this

"I figured this would be a good time to catch up with you, certainly nothing wrong with that is there?" Ironwood replied.

"Of course not, however the small fleet outside my window has me, concerned," Ozpin stated, while pouring a cup of coffee for the general, and offering on to Akame.

"Well concern is what brought them here, You know exactly what I mean," Ironwood declared as Ozpin sighed.

"Sure, we know, doesn't mean your little army is going to solve anything." Akame butted into the conversation.

"Excuse me, but The Atlus military is certainly a force to be reckoned with, The White Fang surely won't want to mess with us." Ironwood stated boldly.

"Except for the fact that they already do mess with you, on plenty of occasions. Do you really think they are scared of your little tin men, because let me tell you, I know someone on their side who sure as hell doesn't." Akame replied coldly.

"Now now, both of you, no need to get so riled up right now. I understand your concern James. But this is a time of peace, we can't just bring a military force to another kingdom like this. It worries the citizens, and that is the last thing we need right now." Ozpin explained. Akame stopped bickering with the General, and he stopped arguing, albeit he was very annoyed.

"Of course, im just being Cautious," Ironwood replied, a hint of an apology in his tone.

"As am I, that's why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntresses that we can," Ozpin said to him as Ironwood nodded, and proceeded to leave the room.

"If you let him do whatever he wants, hes going to ruin any plan we already had, im sure you are aware?" Akame stated bluntly. Ozpin simply shook his head slightly as Akame left the room as well.

Currently in the library

"Blake its your turn," Yang said to her teammate, who was currently not paying attention.

"Ohh, Hmm, sorry, what was i doing again?" Blake asked, as she was totally unaware of what was happening.

"Sup losers, playing a board game I see," Sun stated as he walked up behind them with Neptune.

"Hey Sun, whats up?" Ruby said, greeting the monkey faunus.

'Hello Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen," Sun replied, greeting them all. All while earnng a glare from Weiss. "I never got a chance to introduce my teammate, Neptune,"

"Uhh, arn't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked, as only like two of the 8 were actually reading. He got a resounding 'Thank you' from Ren, being followed shortly, by 'pancakes!'

"Don't be a nerd, Neptune" Sun replied hastily.

"I prefer, intellectual, thank you," Neptune corrected his friend.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked, being the first to speak up.

"Im from Haven, and I don't believe I caught your name, Snow angel," Neptune replied, rather flirtatiously. Jaune was behind him smiling, seeing as he knew how she would react to that.

"Oh, Im Weiss, Thanks you for asking," Weiss replied, a little flush in the cheeks. Jaune was baffled at that, he tried that exact same line, and almost got hit for it.

"I didn't take you for the board game playing type, Blake," Sun said to the quiet Faunus.

"Im done playing actually," Blake said quickly, as she got up and left the library. Sun looked at the rest of the group, who simply shrugged.

Blake was walking back to her room, in a hurried pace. She turned a corner quickly and accidentally bumped into someone, knocking herself onto the ground. Blake looked up and saw Akame was standing over her. Akame held her hand out to help her up.

"Sorry about that Akame, I wasn't paying attention." Blake apologized. Akame Simply shrugged it off, unfazed by the impact.

"You look tired Blake, you should get some rest." Akame said, concerned for her friend. She noticed bags under her eyes, and how clumsy the usually alert Faunus was.

"Im fine, I just stayed up a bit late, thats all." Blake said while looking away, trying to be done with the conversation. However Akame knew what she was up to.

"We are going to find out what they are doing, and how to stop them, But you can't overwork yourself like this." Akame said, trying to emphasize how important it is.

"Im not overworking myself, I can handle this, this is nothing." Blake said, raising her voice trying to defend herself.

"Im not going to stop you, but if if I believe you are going to be a hindrance, i will remove you from the operation." Akame finished, bluntly stating her intentions shocking Blake a bit. However Blake didn't comment and continued back to her room.

Akame headed over to the hospital after her conversation with Ozpin and Ironwood. As she entered the front doors, the reception desk waved her over to her sisters room with a bit of excitement. Akame hurried to her sister, and when she entered the room, she was greeted by a familiar "Big sis"

 **And yes, Kurome is ok, but will she be friendly? Probably, but lets find out next time, cya**


End file.
